


Love Me Like You Do

by Peyton_0727



Series: Crash Into Me [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Overcoming Obstacles, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Scenes Explicit, bughead is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: Betty had secretly decided a while ago that she had given up on love. If it found her, great. If not, oh well. That was until she met Jughead Jones, of course.Jughead Jones didn't believe in love at first sight, or love at all for that matter. Until a beautiful blonde accidentally bumps into him in Central Park.The stars align when two young souls collide but when darkness from their pasts comes back to haunt them both - Will their love be able to survive or will it tear them apart?*Written from the perspective of both Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.





	1. Prologue

 

**“I’m not afraid to go to sleep because even though I know my nightmares will find me- they’re different from the one I live the whole time I’m awake.” –J.O.**

 

* * *

 

 

She closed her eyes and breathe in, breathe out.

Eyes open.

She is in her childhood bedroom and it’s dark, her big sister’s nightlight no longer illuminating the room.

A scream, she sits upright. Heart pounding, lungs burning as they force the air out of her.

_Polly._

She gets out of her bed and wanders towards the open door but before she can get to it, the door slams shut. Panic.

She pulls on it but it’s stuck, she hits it as hard as she can but no one hears her. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. She reaches for the door handle but…can’t. Panic.

She sees something move out of the corner of her eye, she turns to see a black hooded figure. Panic.

She tries to scream for help but nothing comes out. Her chest hurts.

Suddenly, the door opens. She runs out. She heads for the stairs case, but there is a man with a burlap sack over his face tied with rope. Panic.

He sees her and begins to run towards her, she tries to scream but nothing comes out. Panic.

She makes it to the kitchen but no one is there.

A scream. She stops dead in her tracks, sweat beading down her face.

_Polly._

She runs to the backdoor and it opens. Relief.

She tests her voice, “Polly!” Relief.

She turns around and the house is gone. Complete darkness. Panic.

“Polly!” she screams until she can no longer breathe.

_Over here._ A whisper in the darkness. It’s almost audible, she turns her head in the direction of the sound.

_Over here…_ She sees a small amount of light and begins to run. Her legs burn, her chest is on fire.

She is in a forest and all the trees are dying.

“Polly!”

_Crack._ Branches are breaking. Footsteps are getting closer but she can’t see who they belong to. Panic.

She runs and a branch reaches out and grabs her ankle. She falls.

Everything hurts, she can’t breathe. Her palms are cut, her knees are bleeding.

She looks up. Shoes. Panic. She rises.

_Polly._

She is laying on the ground, pale. Wrists cut open, blood everywhere.

Purple lips, golden hair stuck to her thin lifeless frame. Eyes open, lips parted.

“Polly?” she whispers.

She goes to her, brushes the hair out of her face. She is so cold.

She begins to cry, _It’s ok Polly, I’m here._

She stares, she can’t breathe, everything hurts. Panic.

She grabs her, she screams. Her grip bruising her delicate flesh until her wrists begin to bleed too.

“BETTY!”


	2. An Unlikely Bond

 

**"What I've learned is that you cannot escape your grief. You can try to drown it in distractions, kill it with your vices, or pretend like it isn't even there, eventually, it will spring back out of its secret hiding place and demand you stand and face it."** _-Beau Taplin, "The Monster Of Grief"_

 

* * *

 

Betty

It was about 6a.m. when Betty Cooper's eyes sprung open. She rolled over and switched off her alarm, the sun was shining through the window and she looked out at the morning sky through her apartment window in Brooklyn. She was drenched in sweat from her nightmare. Betty stretched and got out of bed. Trying to shake off the haunting images, she immediately started her morning routine- brush her teeth, change into to running clothes and go out for her early morning run.

Her high ponytail bounced up and down as her feet pounded on the pavement. She saw and waved at the other familiar morning runners that were also out in the morning. Betty smiled to herself, she had a great day ahead of her. Her roommate Veronica’s best friend from high school was coming to visit them this weekend, his name was Kevin. They were going to grab drinks and then go clubbing. Betty laughed to herself, clubbing normally wasn’t her scene but after graduating a few weeks back, moving to New York, on top of applying to prestigious journalism internships- she was ready to let off some steam.

Her thoughts were momentarily distracted by Tom, one of the frequent runners she saw out in the mornings.

Betty prepared herself because it was Friday and Tom hadn’t asked her out yet this week. Tom was nice enough and Veronica. her roommate, had been pushing her to go out on a date but Betty just didn’t see herself with Tom. After her high school boyfriend cheated on her and dumped her before they left for college four years ago, she hadn’t found the courage to open her heart to someone else.

“Hey, Betty.” Tom said.

“Hey, Tom!” Betty responded.

“How’s your morning going?” He said with a smile. Tom was a lot more fit than Betty and usually took his morning run at a fast pace but he leisurely jogged alongside Betty.

“Great, Tom thanks for asking.” she said

When it was clear to Tom that Betty wasn’t going to ask how his morning was going, he began, “So my friend is hosting this party tonight…”

“Sorry Tom, wish I could but my roommate’s best friend is going to be in town this weekend. Rain check?” She didn’t want to let him down too harshly, even though the man clearly could not take a hint.

“Sure Betty. Well enjoy the rest of your run!” Tom picked up his pace and disappeared around the corner.

Betty checked her watch, she picked up the pace as she realized she was running behind schedule. She had a few errands to run and she was going to meet Kevin and Veronica in Central Park before she went to go and visit F.P.

In 15 minutes she was back at her apartment. Drenched in sweat she pulled off her running clothes and got into the shower. The hot water felt amazing despite the fact that she was still warm from her run. She began to think about the first day she met FP, today was such a big day for him and she couldn’t be more proud.

* * *

 

Betty was in her Spring semester in her sophomore year and she had gone home for Spring break. She originally was supposed to go on a cruise with Veronica, her roommate but Betty felt a pang of guilt for ditching her parents. They seemed so lonely these days and empty. She felt like a bad daughter not returning home to try and lighten the mood for them. Not even a day later, she instantly regretted her decision.

Betty returned from catching up with her high school friend, Ethel Muggs and she found her mother on her laptop in her bedroom. Her mother was going through her photos. Betty had images on there of her and Veronica at a party they recently went to at a frat house. There was another image of Betty with some of the fraternity brothers as well.

Betty was used to her mother being controlling. Setting the bar so high it was always just out of Betty’s reach. Her mother never let her forget it. But this, this was an invasion of privacy.

“Mom!” Betty yelled. “What are you doing on my computer?”

“What are these photos Elizabeth? Are you a slut now or something? Do you want to end up like your sister?”

Betty winced, she had spent such a long time not thinking about her sister Polly. Betty took a deep breath.

“Mom, those are my friends. It was just a party, I wasn’t even drinking.”

“These are not your friend’s Betty! These are people that want to take advantage of you. Good looking people like this, rich privileged people, don’t want anything to do with the likes of you.”

Betty began to shake and she curled her fingers into her palms. Her finger nails pushing into the crescent shaped scars.

“I don’t want to hear it Mom! What would you even know about it?”

“Betty… when are you ever going to learn your lesson?” Her mother glared at her.

“I don’t know Mom, we can’t all be perfect like you!”

Without even thinking, Alice Cooper, Betty’s mother, slapped Betty hard across her face. So hard in fact and so unexpected that Betty fell back a little.

Betty held her hand to her now stinging cheek as she starred in horror at her mother. Her mother staring back at her, lips parted, breathing hard from the altercation.

Finally, Betty’s father came into the room. He quickly looked from Alice to Betty.

“Jesus Christ Alice, leave the poor girl alone.”

“This isn’t over.” Alice threatened as Betty’s Dad dragged her out of Betty’s room.

Betty closed the door behind them. What the fuck just happened? Her mother had gone completely crazy. Betty was not a slut, in fact she barely entertained the idea of even flirting with a boy. She focused on her academics and extracurriculars. Her parents had raised her to be, “Miss Perfect” and she always felt like she had to live up to that image.

_Well not anymore._ Betty thought to herself.

Betty packed up her clothes and left her childhood home and returned to campus. It was so quite with no one around, she really started to feel the depth of her loneliness. She went out to the bathroom and passed the popular hallway bulletin board on the way. Something caught her eye. A flyer. A group on campus was gathering volunteers to tutor inmates at a local prison.

_Alice Cooper would love that_. Betty’s first thought, as she rolled her eyes.

Betty stopped in her tracks. This was exactly the thing she could do to stray away from her parent’s perfect image. Befriend a convict. Betty e-mailed the address on the flyer and within a few hours she got a response. Apparently, some of the club members stayed behind for Spring Break as well and they were going to head over to the prison tomorrow. Betty agreed to meet them in front of the student union.

The next day, Betty met up with the volunteer group. They all exchanged hellos and their names. Betty kind of felt like the odd man out. Should she really go through with this?

Betty sighed, _Why am I doing this again?_

To piss off Alice Cooper, to break the perfect image she had tried so hard to keep her entire life. Betty pulled her ponytail tight to her head and got on the bus. It took about 45 minutes to drive to the prison.

When Betty got her first glimpse of the prison, she instantly began to regret her decision. What the hell was she thinking? This place was full of criminals, maybe even murderers... or worse. She felt all the blood drain from her face. The bus pulled in front of the main gate, and a prison guard with a gun walked up to the bus. The bus driver handed the guard their credentials. The guard nodded and pointed them to the direction of the parking lot.

_No going back now._ She thought to herself. 

Betty walked inside and after going through security, an armed guard walked Betty and her new acquaintances down the hallway to the prison library. Betty looked around the room and to her surprise it resembled a high school library. Walls of books, wooden tables and chairs. She swallowed hard. These men were convicted criminals. How was she going to be able to help them? Most of her peers went off to the group of inmates that were sitting around a table in the middle of the library. She couldn’t bring herself to move to follow them. As Betty scanned the room she saw a man with a snake tattoo on his arm. He looked so… lonely. He was staring at the cover of what looked like an old book. Betty could relate to feeling lonely so she tightened her ponytail and with squared shoulders walked over to him.

“Hi…” Betty said.

The man looked up at her in confusion.

“I’m Betty Cooper, I’m with the volunteer group from the college that has been coming here to tutor.” She gave him a small smile.

“FP Jones.” The man said.

“May I sit?” Betty asked.

FP Jones’ eyes flew up and a small smile touched his lips.

“Sure, kid. Have a seat.” He replied.

Their original conversation had been a little awkward. Betty didn’t know what to say. She also did not want to ask FP why he was in jail, to her that was rude. Betty asked F.P. what he was reading.

“Oh this? This is just one of those stupid self-help books.” he laughed awkwardly. “My son is an avid reader, I’m trying to become interested in the same things as him and I figured you got to start somewhere.”

Betty smiled, “Yeah, of course. I get that.”

After that day, Betty continued to go back and see FP. Originally, when they sat together it was just casual conversation. Betty never asked why FP was in jail because honestly, she didn’t really want to know. She wanted to see FP for who he was, a lonely man who made a mistake. Human.

One day FP said, “You know, you kind of remind me of my son. He’s about your age.”

Betty eyebrows lifted in surprise. Of course her and FP talked about family but she mostly just complained about her parents.

“Really?” Betty said. “What’s he like?”

“Kind of like you- a smart ass.” FP said.

Betty laughed, “Sounds like my kind of guy.”

FP frowned and Betty could tell FP was thinking about something sad.

“Does he come to visit you?” Betty asked.

FP shook his head. “No, I was… I am a dead beat father. After I did what I did to end up in here, he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Betty said, although she understood.

“Anyways, I’m the reason for all the bad things in his life. His mother walked out and took his sister. I couldn’t keep a job or stay sober no matter how much he begged..” FP closed his eyes.

“Have you tried writing to him?” Betty said.

“No. I don’t want to bother the poor kid. He’s been through enough. Plus I have nothing good to say and ‘I’m sorry for being a fuck up.’ is not going to cut it.” FP confided.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

An idea popped into Betty’s mind.

“What if we did something that was good enough to send to him?”

“What?” FP said looking confused.

“What if we did something that showed you were doing something good?”

“Like what?” FP said.

“Like… getting your GED?” Betty said.

FP looked at Betty in disbelief.

“Come on! It won’t be so bad! I can help you and then you can show him that you’re actually trying.” Betty tried to give FP a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know Betty… I was never cut out for school.” FP grimaced.

“F.P. you can do this.” Betty said.

“You’re not going to give this up are you?” FP said.

“Nope” she said laughing.

And that was it, it took FP about 6 months to get his GED and then Betty pushed him to get a college degree. The prison offered classes to inmates that showed good behavior so that they would have something to fall back on when they were released. It took FP a little over two years to get all the courses done and today he was graduating. Betty went to visit FP twice a week to check up on him and help him with his work. The two formed an unlikely bond.

About one month before FP was going to graduate, Betty suggested that it was time to write a letter to his son. FP was hesitant, it had been so long since they spoke what could he possibly say to him?

“Start with, ‘I know I’m sorry for being a fuck up doesn’t cut it.” Berry said with a grin.

FP laughed, but he agreed it wasn’t a bad place to start. FP wrote to his son and told him about getting sober, getting his GED and now his associate’s degree. At the end of the letter he wrote, “It would really mean a lot to me for you to be there.”

Weeks went by and there was no response. Betty tried to not let it ruin FP’s accomplishment.

“Hey” she said, “I will be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So the memory in this chapter is the beginning and a little bit of the background behind Betty and F.P's relationship. When I decided I was going to write a fan-fiction, I really wanted it to be different. Betty was so supportive of F.P. in the TV series, I figured I could carry some of that over. 
> 
> Jughead is up next! I hope you are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	3. Collision

 

**“Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. But lovely. Oh so lovely.”** _–Hedonist Poet_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

Jughead woke with a start. He clumsily reached for his phone to check the time. 7:30a.m. He laid back down and rubbed his eyes.

About a month ago, out of nowhere Jughead received a letter from his Dad, who was in prison for assisting in a murder. He didn’t actually kill the kid, but he helped clean up the mess after. After his Dad was convicted, Jughead cut all ties with him and made that perfectly clear with his father. Luckily, he best friend Archie was kind enough to take him in so he didn’t have to go live in foster care.

Archie’s dad, Fred was the one who gave him the letter one night when he and Archie came home after they both graduated college.

“This came in the mail for you today, Jughead. It’s from F.P.”

Fred had been so unbelievably kind to him, especially after his dad was locked up. Fred never once said a bad word about his father and tried as much as he could, to give him support.

Jughead turned the envelope over in his hands. He swallowed hard. What could his Dad possibly want after 3 and ½ years? Jughead decided to open the letter, he went up to his room and closed the door. He could hear Archie’s and Fred’s faint whispers about the letter. But he didn’t care. The anxiety and curiosity was choking him. Although he wanted nothing to do with his dad, there was still apart of him that was a little boy that wanted nothing more than his father’s love. Jughead opened the letter and began to read:

_“Dear Jughead,_

_I know saying I’m sorry is never going to fix things. I respect that, so I won’t waste your time with apologies._

_Not a day goes by that I don’t think about you son. I want to be a better man for you, a better father. I’ve really gotten my act together. I’m sober, and thanks to a very persistent blonde, I actually got my GED about two years ago. After, I took advantage of the prison’s college classes and got my associate’s degree. I want to be able to do something with what’s left of my life when I get out of here. Not just for you, but for the both of us. Anyways, my graduation ceremony is in about a month and it would really mean a lot to me for you to be there._

_Think about it._

_\--FP”_

 

* * *

 

After thinking about it for weeks and talking to Fred, Jughead decided that he was going to go see his Dad. However, Jughead did not write F.P. back.

Archie needed to stay in town to help his Dad out with the family construction business. Jughead didn’t want to go alone, so he asked his friend Joaquin to tag along. Luckily Joaquin agreed, as long as they could make a detour and go see Joaquin’s friend in New York City. Brooklyn to be exact. Jughead thought about this. Originally, Jughead wanted to study at NYU but when he and Archie got accepted into the same school up North, it only made sense that they went to college together. Jughead had visited the city once before and he’d like to go again.

After checking the weather, Jughead and Joaquin decided they were going to take their motorbikes down to the city and then while Joaquin was visiting with friends, Jughead would go see his Dad. He packed a few things in his backpack for the trip and put his small duffle bag in the compartment under the seat.

When they arrived, it was about 11:00am. Their bodies were stiff from being on the bikes for so long. Joaquin’s friend suggested that they go for a walk in Central Park to stretch their legs. Jughead agreed, it was a nice day out and after all he wanted to see some of the sites the city had to offer. Plus, maybe he could get some writing in. Jughead loaded his laptop into his messenger bad and changed into lighter clothing. When he appeared, Joaquin was smirking at him.

“What?” Jughead said.

“You’re seriously bringing that thing?” Joaquin said, pointing to the messenger bag.

“Yeah, so what?” Jughead asked confused.

Joaquin rolled his eyes, “Nothing man, forget it. Ready?”

The three them reached central park, they entered from the West Side. It was a beautiful, warm sunny summer afternoon. There were tons of people out and about in the park. People were jogging, walking their dogs and taking pictures. Some sat on the benches and read their magazines while sipping their coffee. It reminded Jughead of a movie and it gave him a little inspiration for his writing.

They made their way towards the Bow Bridge. One of the most romantic spots in New York City. Jughead rolled his eyes and snorted to himself.

_Love,_ he thought. _How ridiculous._

And just as he suspected, as soon as they stepped onto the bride it was covered with couples. Couples holding hands, couples kissing, couples taking selfies. 

Jughead rolled his eyes.  _How fake._ Jughead said bitterly to himself.

To be truthful, Jughead didn’t really believe in love. Sure, he had had a few girlfriends here and there throughout college and he cared about them… most of them anyway. But he never loved any of them. Plus he never really witnessed love. His parent’s weren’t a good example and even when they were teenagers Archie’s parent split up as well. Jughead’s mom had walked out on him and his dad, taking his sister Jelly Bean with her. His dad never recovered. He winced at the painful memory.

* * *

 

“I can’t do this anymore F.P.!” His mother screamed at she threw an empty beer bottle at the kitchen wall one morning.

“Aw would you calm down!” screamed F.P. “You’re going to wake the kids.”

Little did they know that both Jughead and Jellybean were awake and listening to the whole thing. When his mother threw the second bottle, Jellybean ran into his room and jumped under the covers with him.

“Shh, it’s ok.” He whispered consolingly to his sister. “It’s going to be ok.”

Finally he heard the door slam and he knew his Dad had left. Jughead tried to talk to his mom about the fight but she just blew him off. She went into her bedroom and Jughead heard his mother begin to weep. Feeling defeated, Jughead got dressed and left for school. He hugged Jellybean before he left.

“I love you,” he said “I’ll see you later, ok JB?”

“Bye Juggy!” his sister replied with a smile.

That was the last time he saw his sister.

* * *

 

Jughead was jolted out of his memory when someone ran into him. Knocking him in his shoulder, sending him off balance.

“Ow! Wow, I’m so sorry! Excuse me!” a voice said.

Jughead, now annoyed, looked up to face the careless person who just bumped into him.

He was met with clear, green, radiant eyes that belonged to a beautiful blonde.

Jughead stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped breathing… It was if the plate tectonics underneath him were shifting. There was this, unspoken electric energy that crackled between them, almost tangible.

The beautiful blonde held his gaze as a slow, lovely smile spread across her gorgeous face. Jughead was weak in the knees.

“C’mon Betty let’s go! Geez you’re so clumsy sometimes!” A raven haired girl said and began pulling on her. Their eye contact broken, as she allowed her friend to pull her across the Bow Bridge, she looked back one more time at Jughead, smiling.

“Betty” Jughead said, trying her name out on his lips.

“What?” Joaquin said.

After Jughead gave no response, Joaquin said, “Dude are you okay? Hello??? Earth to Jughead!”

Jughead snapped out of his trance, “What? Yeah what’s up?”

Joaquin rolled his eyes, “We were going to go check out the Boathouse, are you interested?”

Jughead was only interested in meeting the beautiful blonde.

“Uh… actually I’d like to get some writing done. Can I meet you two somewhere?”

“Sure,” Joaquin’s friend said. “Meet us at the Bethesda Fountain. It’s that way across the bridge.

“Perfect.” Jughead said, realizing it was in the direction the blonde went.

“Ok, see you soon then.” Joaquin said.

It took everything in Jughead’s power not to take off sprinting after the blonde goddess.


	4. Nice to Meet You, Anyway

 

**“Maybe you just have to live for the small things, like being called pretty or someone picking up the pen you dropped or laughing so hard that your stomach hurts. Maybe that's all that really matters at the end of the day.”** _-Tianna Kavanagh_

 

* * *

 

 

Betty

_Who the hell was that_ , she said to herself as she subconsciously rubbed her shoulder smiling like a loon.

Betty was busy listening to Veronica and Kevin gossip about an old family friend when she slammed right into a complete stranger. It did actually hurt at first but when she looked up in beautiful ocean like eyes she couldn’t feel the pain or anything else for that matter. The stranger held her gaze and she felt something pass between them and she had smiled at him. It felt like time was going in slow motion. Betty had never had that kind of interaction with anyone before.

“Betty!” Veronica snapped.

“Sorry V!” she said looking guiltily at her friend.

“Geez did you lose your brain when you knocked into that guy on the bridge!” Veronica teased.

“No!” Betty laughed.

“Kev and I were just saying that we wanted some iced lattes. You in?” Veronica asked.

“No V, thanks though. I think I might just sit at the fountain and write for a little if that’s ok?” Betty asked tentatively.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Sure B. We’ll be right back. Do you at least want some water? It’s hot out today.”

“Yes, that would be great.” Betty smiled at her friend. The two of them were an unlikely pair but Veronica had been her best friend since their freshman year of college. Betty found that Veronica had always gone out of her way to care for Betty, especially during the dark times.

The dark times. Betty grimaced. Suddenly having back flashes to her nightmare last night. Betty shuttered. She knew the best way to deal with this kind of thing was to get it down on paper. When she reached the fountain she was kind of relieved that it wasn’t swarmed with tourists. Since most of the benches were full, Betty decided to take a seat on the edge of the fountain. She pulled out her moleskin notebook and her favorite pen. She started to sketch the man with burlap sack over his face on the left side of the page. He was the most concerning image from her nightmare the night before. What did it mean?  

 

“Oh my darling it’s true. Beautiful things have dents and scratches too.” she heard a voice say.

She looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat. Betty was staring into familiar eyes, blue like an ocean.

“What?” Betty said.

“Well it’s not every day you see a girl sketch something so haunting in her notebook.” The stranger said.

Betty closed her notebook, embarrassed. Anxiety gripping her throat, no one was supposed to see that. She didn’t want this stranger to think she was some damaged freak.

“I’ve seen worse though.” The stranger said chuckling to himself.

Relief washed over her, he was going with humor.

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” she said.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I’m a horror movie buff. That kind of makes me an expert on things that are haunting.” He said.

She laughed. “Sounds legit.”

They both stared at each other and she felt that pull again between them. It made her flush and she looked down hoping he wouldn’t notice.

She looked up at him again out of the corner of her eye, he was still staring at her. She bit her bottom lip trying to contain the excitement she felt spreading through her chest. Damn, who was this guy?

“So did you come over here to check I wasn’t going to press charges against you?” Betty teased.

The stranger laughed, “Seriously? I seem to remember you knocking into me.”

“Well maybe you should watch where you are going.” Betty said.

He laughed again. It was the best sound Betty had ever heard. It vibrated through her chest, straight to her soul.

“I guess so. I was trying not to look like a tourist today but I guess not paying attention and bumping into someone kind of blows my cover.”

“You’re not from New York?” She asked, intrigued.

“No. From a small town upstate. I am just here with a friend visiting for the weekend. We got in just a few hours ago actually.”

“Oh wow, that’s so cool. I’m originally from a small town upstate as well.” Betty said.

“Really?” He asked, sounding kind of surprised.

She turned to face him, “Yes…?”

“You just didn’t seem like the type.” He said.

Betty suddenly felt annoyed, she hated when people made assumptions about her. She thought it was such an unattractive quality.

She let out a sigh. So there was nothing special about this guy afterall, he was just like the rest of them.

“Do you usually pass judgments so quickly?” Betty said accusingly.

The stranger’s eyes widened, he must’ve sensed her annoyance.

“What? No? I’m sorry have I offended you?” He said. There was a little bit of panic in his eyes.

Betty’s face softened a little. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh.

“No, you didn’t.” she said, her eyes dropping to his mouth. She wondered what his mouth would feel like on her skin, how it would taste...

Betty shook her head, _Snap out of it Cooper._ She scolded herself.

“Can I make it up to you?” he asked, looking hopefully.

“How?” she said.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” he said.

Betty smiled, he was asking her out? Already?

“When?” she said softly, actively not thinking about his mouth.

“Right now?” he said.

Betty’s face dropped. She couldn’t ditch Veronica and Kevin. Plus she had to leave soon if she was going to make it to F.P.’s graduation.

“I actually can’t right now. I’m meeting some friends.” she said gently. Hoping he would realize she was being genuine and not just turning him down.

“Oh, right. Of course.” he said.

“Betty!” she heard Ronnie’s voice. She turned and saw her and Kevin waving at her to come join them. Betty put up a finger signaling she needed a minute. She saw Veronica tilt her head in confusion.

“Well, I better get going.” Betty said.

“Yeah, me too.” He said, a little too quietly.

“It was nice talking to you.” She said.

“You too.” He said. And he got up to walk away. Her eyes followed him. He was tall, had a slender frame, broad strong shoulders and was wearing a grey beanie. Odd she thought, for the summer time.

“Wait!” she said suddenly, walking after him.

He turned around, smiling.

“I didn’t even get your name.” she said.

“Jughead.” he said stretching out his hand.

She looked at his hand and looked back up to meet his eyes.

“Betty.” she said, putting her hand in his to shake it.

When their skin brushed each other’s they both stopped. An electric current cracking between them. Betty took a sharp intake of breath.

_Whoa, what was that?_ She thought.

He was staring at her again, blue eyes crashing into green. She felt like he was staring into her soul to the point where it almost made her uncomfortable.

“Well…” she said, a little breathless. “Nice meeting you.”

He shook his head, “Nice meeting you, Betty.”

She turned away, heart racing, feeling flushed. Betty jogged back over to meet her friends.

Veronica was waiting for her, eyebrow cocked.

“Who was that?” Veronica said curiously.

“I have no idea.” Betty said, smiling.

“He was cute B. Did you get his number?” Veronica.

Betty frowned, that would’ve probably been a good idea. She looked back over where she left Jughead, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This isn't the original scene I wrote for Jughead and Betty's first time meeting. But I wanted to stick to their true characters a little bit more so I rewrote it so that they could meet in a park and so that we could see that original spark between them. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have left Kudos and comments. They have encouraged me to keep writing! I will be updating the next couple of chapters over the weekend :) 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	5. A Spark

 

**"I like weird people... the black sheep, the odd ducks, rejects, the eccentrics, the loners, the lost and the forgotten. More often than not these people have the most beautiful souls."** _-Anonymous_

 

* * *

Jughead

Jughead met back up with Joaquin and his friend. He was still smiling, thinking about Betty. Jughead had to admit she was different from what he expected. When he reached the fountain, he originally stopped and turned around. What was he doing? Sure, Jughead had been interested in girls in high school and in college but usually his relationships were a little too one sided. He had never been the… pursuer. What if had made the whole thing up?

Jughead thought about her shiny blonde hair, clear skin, gorgeous green eyes and her pink lips. Nope, he definitely had not made that up. Jughead could not deny the connection he felt. But was this girl special enough for him to break all the rules? He wasn’t 100% sure but he had to he had to find out. Jughead took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the fountain, he wasn’t even sure she would be there. He wanted some kind of sign, some kind of signal that he should take a chance on a complete stranger.

_Real lame, Jughead._ He thought to himself. But he had never felt anything like this before and something told him he had to pursue it.

He got closer to the fountain and scanned the crowd. Sure enough there she was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Jughead moved closer and watched her for a few minutes. She looked deep in thought about something. Troubled even. This made Jughead curious, what could a girl like that possibly have to worry about?

And then it happened, the sign he was hoping for. The girl reached inside her bag and pulled out a notebook. She opened to a fresh page and bit the end of her pen. _She was a writer,_ he thought.

He walked closer to her and as he did he realized she wasn’t writing but sketching. Jughead strained his eyes to see what she was drawing. It looked like a man with no face and rope tied around his neck.

_Well that’s not creepy or anything._ Jughead thought to himself. But he was so intrigued at this point that he had to go over and talk to her. Their conversation had gone well but he had offended her even though she denied it and he didn’t even get her phone number. Jughead rubbed his hands together reflexively. When the two of them shook hands there was this spark between them, so undeniable in fact that both he and Betty gasped in surprise.

But she was gone now and in a city full of thousands of people. He doubted he’d ever see her again.

When they got back to Joaquin’s friend’s apartment Jughead slumped down on the couch. He knew F.P.’s graduation was tonight but he didn’t have the nerve to go. Yes this whole trip was so that Jughead could see his Dad, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready for the emotional strain it would bring. Even if F.P. was better, there was still a lot of shit that he did (or didn’t do) that still stung in Jughead’s mind. Jughead mulled it over. He decided that he would try and go visit F.P. tomorrow, that way Jughead’s visit wasn’t tied to this graduation.

“You doing ok Jughead?” Joaquin asked.

“Yeah man, I’m good. I think I’m going to put off seeing F.P. one more night.” Jughead said.

“Oh ok. Cool. So my friend wants to take us to this popular bar up the street tonight.” Joaquin said.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “It’s not a gay bar is it?”

“No! And keep your voice down. They don’t know that I am gay.” Joaquin said referring to his friend.

Jughead dropped his voice to a whisper, “Why not? It’s not like there is anything wrong with who you are naturally attracted to.”

Joaquin nodded, “Just don’t say anything.”

“Got it” Jughead nodded.

“So will you come with us? To the bar?” Joaquin asked.

Jughead didn’t like going to bars. They weren’t his scene and drunk people really put him off.

“I don’t know man, you know how I feel about going to bars.” Jughead said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“C’mon man! You’ve been so distracted since we got here! It would be good for you to let off some steam.” Joaquin pressed.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I am only staying for an hour and then leaving.”

It was Joaquin’s turn to roll his eyes at his friend.


	6. F.P.'s Graduation

  **“Hope” is the thing with feathers -**

 

**That perches in the soul -**

**And sings the tune without the words -**

**And never stops - at all.."**

_-Emily Dickinson, "Hope is the thing with feathers"_

 

* * *

 

Betty

Betty made it to the prison with a few minutes to spare to get through security. She felt bad, she wanted to bring something for FP to congratulate him but she knew the guards wouldn’t allow it. On her drive over, she kept thinking about Jughead. Their interaction must had only been a few minutes but it meant something. Like fate was pushing them together somehow. Betty closed her eyes and she could see his soft blue eyes staring at her, peering into her soul. She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

When FP went up to get his certificate, Betty whopped and hollered. F.P. laughed as his face turned red. The other people in the room clapped for him and for a brief moment, F.P. actually looked proud.

There were only a few inmates graduating since most of them gave up on trying after a few classes or so. Betty congratulated F.P. and she gave him a quick hug.

“I’m so proud of you F.P.!” Betty beamed.

“Thanks kid, I couldn’t have done it without you.” FP smiled.

Betty could tell something was off with FP. He kept looking towards the back of the room and Betty knew that FP was still holding on to hope that his son was going to come see him. That’s what all this was for after all, to try and get his son back.

“I’m sorry about your son FP.” Betty said.

“Ah that’s alright!” FP responded.

Betty gave him a reassuring smile. She knew deep down FP understood why his son did not show up tonight or respond to his letter. They sat down at one of the table and enjoyed a cupcake that was provided to honor the graduates. They sat in comfortable silence. F.P. looked sad but Betty guessed he was trying to make an effort to hide it. Betty looked at her watch.

“Listen, I have to go.” Betty said. “I’ll be back Sunday, our usual time?”

FP looked at her, “You’re still going to visit me?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know kid, don’t you have a life to live? You just got out of college and now that my degree is over with and my son has shown no interest in me…” FP trailed off.

“I enjoy our time together.” Betty admitted. She had confided a lot in FP and he usually gave pretty sound advice. He was the one who suggested she start to see a therapist after Betty told him about her sister Polly, her panic attacks and... 

“Ok, kid if you say so.” FP sighed.

“Goodnight FP and congrats again!”

“Thanks Betty, it means a lot.”

“Maybe your son will come around, don’t lose hope yet.” Betty said quietly.

F.P. held her gaze but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think so Betty but it’s ok. Go on and enjoy your evening.” he said

“Ok, see you Sunday?” Betty said smiling.

“Yeah, I’ll see you on Sunday.” F.P. responded returning here smile and sending her on her way.

 

Betty raced home and got ready to go out with Kevin and Veronica. Betty was ready to let loose and maybe even get a little wild. She didn’t plan to drink but dancing with a hot guy wasn’t off the table. Of course, Veronica made a big deal about what Betty was going to wear. She made Betty try on a few dresses before they decided on a black strapless dress. It was a little shorter than Betty would have liked. Betty put on a little more makeup than usual and applied a dark shade of lipstick to her lips.

“C’mon girls let’s go! I’m not getting any younger.” Betty heard Kevin say. Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled at Betty through the mirror.

“You would think being friends with me since middle school he would know by now that I always like to make an entrance.”   Veronica said.

The girls both laughed.

Betty grabbed her purse and her keys and ushered Veronica out the door. The image of Jughead smiling at her while they were sitting at the fountain popped clear into her mind. She shook her head at the thought, she was never going to see him again anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I know the last two chapters might have felt a little slow. But they have important details in them I swear! Things are going to heat up for Betty and Jughead soon I promise. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the Kudos! They encourage me to keep writing :) 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	7. Coincidence

 

**"When you get that feeling to go for it, don't hesitate. The worst thing that could happen is that you run out of time to do what your heart begged you to do."** _-The Better Man Project_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

 

Jughead got ready to go out with Joaquin, he didn’t want to look like a loser. Then he rolled his eyes at himself, _Not that I have anyone to impress._ He thought sulking. He decided on a black shirt with dark jeans and his black converse. Once he was ready, he put his black beanie on his head and he and the others headed down to the bar. It was about a 20 minute walk, shorter by subway apparently, but Joaquin’s friend didn’t want to go through the trouble of filling his metro card.

When they got there, Jughead looked up surveying the building. It literally looked like a hole in the wall. They went inside and up a flight of stairs. It was very spacious, with a dance floor on one side that was a lowered level and a bar in the back left and a bar towards the front by the dancefloor. The two spaces were divided well enough that it looked like if you went to the bar in the back left you could actually have a conversation with someone.

“What do you think?” Joaquin asked.

Jughead shrugged, “It’s fine!”

“Do you want a drink?” Joaquin’s friend asked.

Jughead shook his head and put his hand up, “Thanks but no thanks.”

Joaquin and his friend walked over to the bar by the dancefloor. Jughead looked around the bar. He didn’t want to look like a loner so he went to go stand by Joaquin at the bar. He leaned on the bar next to Joaquin so he looked more casual. The three guys stood around the bar and talked. It was still on the early side when they arrived. Jughead kind of enjoyed the socialization. Especially in a city where he didn’t know anyone and they didn’t know him. It made him feel… free. After a while the bar began to fill up more. Joaquin and his friend went out on the dance floor waving Jughead on to follow them.

_Oh no, that’s where I draw the line._ He thought to himself.

Jughead continued to lean against the bar. Girls were continuously coming up to the bar to order their drinks or shots and they all kept smiling at him. He smiled back, but none of them went any further with the flirtation.

Jughead eyed another small group coming up the stairs. He saw a bright flash of blonde hair. It made him think of his encounter with Betty earlier today. Her amazing green eyes, the way she smiled at him, her soft pink lips…

Then Jughead did a double take:

_Wait…that’s not…it couldn’t be… NO FUCKING WAY._

Jughead’s eye widened as he saw Betty enter the bar with what looked like a couple of her friends. His heart instantly beginning to pound hard in his chest. Jughead recognized two of the friends from earlier today at the park. A tall girl with jet black hair and a guy with short brown hair. There with two other guys with them and one other girl.

He quickly turned around. His heart felt like it was trying to break right out of his chest is was beating so hard. Jughead took a deep steading breath.

_Jesus, she is going to think I’m a stalker._ He kept his eye on the bottles of alcohol. There was mirror behind the bottles of alcohol and he could still see Betty. He swallowed hard trying to calm his nerves. How did just the sight of her have this effect on him? One of the guys she was with put his hand on the small of her back as he leaned down and said something into her ear. Betty then laughed out loud. Jughead felt his ears turn red. How could he feel jealously, which he rarely ever felt, over a girl he just met? Jughead shook his head. What in God’s name was happening to him.

Jughead decided that his best chance was to go out on the dance floor and join Joaquin and his friend. Jughead hated dancing but it was a better hiding spot then at the bar. Or so he thought.

Betty was making her way on to the dance floor with the guy that had touched her back earlier. Jughead saw that the rest of her friends were at the bar ordering drinks. Betty danced with the mystery guy but they didn’t make any physical contact. In fact, every time the guy she was dancing with made some kind of advance she awkwardly stepped out of his reach.

Jughead suddenly became furious, that guy was making Betty uncomfortable. _What kind of friend is that?_ Jughead thought. But Betty seemed to be holding her own. Besides, they didn’t even know each other so it wasn’t like he could go over and intervene. Jughead scanned Betty over, she really was beautiful. And sexy as hell. She was wearing this tight black strapless dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. She was wearing black high heels and her hair fell down in soft blonde waves down to her shoulders. Even from where he stood watching her, he could tell how green her eyes were.

“What are you staring at?” Joaquin asked, following Jughead’s eyes.

“The blonde over there in the black dress.” Jughead said pointing his chin towards Betty. “I met her earlier in the park today.”

“She’s pretty hot, no wonder you’ve been distracted!” Joaquin said with a wink.

The two of them laughed as Jughead playfully shoved Joaquin in the shoulder. Jughead looked back over to see that the rest of the group joined Betty. Another guy offered her a drink but she put her hand up and shook her head no. _Interesting._ Jughead thought. It was rare that you saw someone his age NOT drinking in a bar. As he was thinking about this, he noticed that Betty’s friend with the black hair had caught him staring over at them.

Her face registered in surprise, her mouth forming an “O” shape. She went over to Betty, looking overly excited and whispered in Betty’s ear. Jughead watched Betty’s face change to that of surprise and panic as she began looking around the bar. Finally her eyes set on Jughead, Betty’s male friend that had been with them earlier had gone over to the two of them. Jughead instantly knew they were talking about him when all three of them looked his way. He and Betty made eye contact. Jesus, he could feel the tension all the way over here. Even with all this distance between them. Betty looked away, embarrassed he assumed. She didn’t look upset to see him which he thought was a good thing.

Joaquin was watching Jughead as he stared over at Betty.

“If you don’t go over to talk to her, I will.” Joaquin said.

Jughead smirked at his friend. “Haha very funny.”

“Seriously man, she is checking you out! Go talk to her.” Joaquin encouraged.

Jughead's mind told him that he should just leave her be and let her enjoy the night with her friends. His heart was screaming at him to go over there and dance with her.

_What the hell,_ he thought. _What do I have to lose?_  


	8. First Kiss

 

 **"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls , because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath."** _-Eve Glicksman_

 

* * *

 

Betty

“Oh my god! He’s walking over here!” Betty said.

“Play it cool Cooper!” Kevin snapped at her.

Veronica laughed, Betty’s heart was racing she was so excited.

 _Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok!_ Betty said to herself trying to calm her nerves.

As he got closer she couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. There was something about them. He had amazing sea blue eyes, jet black hair and was slightly muscular. She breathed in his scent as he got closer and it immediately went straight to her groin. Betty flushed.

“Hi” Jughead said smiling at her.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Betty said.

Jughead smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I swear I’m not stalking you.”

They both laughed, Jughead’s breath on Betty’s ear made her shiver.

The music picked up to a loud thumping rhythm as the light went down and the blue, red and green lights from the DJ booth illuminated the room.

“Want to dance?” Jughead yelled.

“Sure!” Betty said.

Jughead grabbed her hand and they both paused for a moment. They could both feel that pull again, the electricity from their touch. They both gasped and looked into each other’s eyes. Betty didn’t care that he was a complete stranger. She wanted more. Jughead led them a little ways away from Betty’s friends. Which Betty was happy about. She didn’t want her friends staring at them making her and Jughead uncomfortable. As she looked back, she saw Veronica wink at her.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and twirled her. She laughed, obviously that was strange for a thumping techno beat. They began to dance and she could immediately tell that Jughead was stiff. She smiled at him.

“I’m not a good dancer.” Jughead yelled leaning towards her so she could hear him.

“That’s ok!” She said, “You’re doing great.”

She really didn’t care if he was a good dancer or not. She grabbed his hands and he smiled as she tried to get him into the beat. Betty turned around and put her backside up against Jughead and brought his hands around her waist. They continued to move to the beat like this. Jughead was pretty tall Betty thought, even with her wearing high heels.

After a song or two passed, Betty turned around. Jughead grabbed her hand again and twirled her. Betty laughed out loud. He was too funny, trying to be cute.

He leaned down again and said, “I love your laugh.”

She smiled at him, looking into his eyes. She felt like her skin was on fire. Jughead was staring back at her and she could feel that tension between them again. Suddenly, Jughead put both hands on Betty’s face and leaned in and kissed her. When their lips made contact Betty felt a warmth inside her explode and she felt the atmosphere change. She could feel everything. Jughead’s fingers touching the back of her neck, his thumbs on her cheekbones, his soft lips gently pushing into hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds but felt like an eternity. He pulled away and Betty’s eyes fluttered. Betty opened her eyes again and Jughead was smiling at her. She was smiling back. She wanted more, more of him, more of his mouth on hers. Betty put her arms around Jughead’s neck and pulled him to her again.

Betty pushed her body flush against Jughead’s and she shivered as she felt Jughead’s hand run down her back, the other in her hair. She parted her lips and felt his tongue slip between them. She reciprocated, their tongues exploring each other. Time seemed to stop or slow down. Betty had no idea how much time had passed. She could barely hear the music as the connection between her and Jughead brought them into their own personal bubble. It could’ve just been the two of them in the club.

When she finally pulled away for air, they both leaned their foreheads against each other trying to catch their breath.

Betty couldn’t believe this beautiful, sexy as hell, mystery guy was making out with her on the dancefloor. Jughead was an expert kisser and all she wanted in that moment is to feel his mouth all over her. This feeling surprised her since she’s had no interest in a guy for a long time now. It made her flush. Sure she had hook ups, but she never felt something this intense before. Her heart began to beat faster. It was so hot in the club from all the bodies. She looked over in the direction of her friends.

Veronica was dancing with one of the guys they came with and Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

“Can we get some air?” Betty said.

Jughead nodded at her and she grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor.


	9. Rooftops and Skylines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter is where my "mature" rating starts to pick up. So in other words... expect to read some smut.

 

**The first time I kissed you I was hooked. One kiss and I was addicted. I knew then, that no one else could make me feel such an electric spark. The instant I drew back from your lips and looked into those perfect eyes I knew, I would follow you to the end of the earth.** _-Anonymous_

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead

Jughead just couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. This beautiful girl actually wanted him.

Betty led them off the dancefloor to the back of the club where there was a door. Betty looked around to see if anyone was watching them and then she opened the door. There was a staircase behind the door and they started to go up them.

Jughead must’ve looked confused because Betty said, “These stairs lead up to the roof.”

When they got to the top and Betty opened the door for him, Jughead stepped out into the summer air. It was still warm outside, but it was definitely cooler than being downstairs in the club. Betty walked over to one side of the roof and they could see the Manhattan skyline. At night it was breath taking. They stood next to each other staring out at the night sky. Jughead saw Betty wrap her arms around herself.

“Are you okay?” He asked turning to face her.

Betty looked up and smiled at him, “Yeah.” she said a little breathlessly.

Jughead smiled and moved closer to Betty, he reached over and began to stroke one of her arms. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Jughead had a feeling that Betty was interested in him but the kiss was a complete risk. They barely knew each other and he had no idea how she would react. But it turned out to be the best risk he had ever taken.

He saw Betty shiver, “Are you cold?”

“No…” Betty said biting her bottom lip. “I’m actually too hot.”

All this air left Jughead’s lungs, she looked so sexy, biting her lip.

Jughead smirked back and Betty grabbed his face again pulling him down. She tasted so good. She felt so good. Jughead began pushing her backwards, until they were against the brick wall of the roof. Never breaking contact. They were making out again but this time it was more urgent. Jughead had one hand in Betty’s hair, her hair was so soft it felt amazing against his sensitized skin. The other hand had slowly moved its way down Betty’s back and now was around her ass. Betty’s hands were on Jughead’s face, holding him to her. Jughead felt Betty’s hand down his chest, her nails skimming over him through his shirt. He shivered as pleasure radiated through him. He moved his hand from the back of Betty’s head down to her chest. Betty’s hands began to travel lower and lower. Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding in his chest. Betty was so intoxicating. This girl meant so much to him in this moment, how was that even possible?

Her hands continued to travel and he felt her reach under his shirt. They were still kissing, almost violently. Betty’s fingers ran along the edge of his boxers that were sticking out above his jeans. Jughead wanted to go all the way with this girl, feel every inch of her body, but he would take whatever she would give him. His hands traveled down to her breasts, feeling them through the fabric of her dress.

Suddenly, Betty pulled away from Jughead and laughed. They were both breathless.

“What is it?” Jughead said giving her a quizzical look.

Betty didn’t say anything at first, so he continued to say anything. Pushing his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan. Betty pulled away again, breathless. She pushed on Jughead holding him at arm’s length.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Betty said, giggling.

Jughead stopped, still leaning a little into Betty’s hands that were on his upper arms keeping him arm’s length from her. He looked at her expectantly.

“We don’t know anything about each other,” she said.

Jughead smiled. He could tell she was starting to feel shy and it was so… arousing. Jughead figured the least he could do was appease her for a little while.

“What do you want to know?” Jughead asked.

“Favorite flavor of ice cream?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed out loud, “That’s where you want to start?”

Betty laughed a little too, “Hey you can tell a lot about a person from their favorite flavor of ice cream.”

“Fine.” he said, “Chocolate.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Mmm if I had to pick just one, I would say, Rebel without a Cause.”

“Siblings?”

“One, a sister.”

“Favorite food?”

“A Cheeseburger, preferably with fries and a milkshake.”

Betty nodded, she looked like she was thinking over what he said. Her rapid fire of questions was adorable.

“Ok, your turn.” Jughead said.

“For what?” Betty said.

“Answer your own questions, for yourself I mean.” Jughead said.

“Oh! Ok um… Vanilla, He’s Just Not That Into You, A Sister, and Pizza.” she said.

Jughead moved closer to Betty and this time she did not hold him back. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her. He began a slow assault on her neck of kissing, licking and biting.

He paused.

“Do you know enough?” Jughead said staring into Betty’s eyes.

Betty bit her bottom lip and nodded. She grabbed his face and they went back to kissing. It was slow at first and then it became more heated. Betty’s hands went back to his waist. He felt her thumbs nail skim across his stomach below his belly button, Jughead thought he might explode. His hand was on her thigh and he tentatively slid his hand up higher and higher.

Suddenly, he heard a phone ring. Betty stopped and they looked at each other in confusion. Betty’s face seemed to register that it was her phone that was ringing.

“Shit, sorry! Hold on one second!” Betty said.

Betty got her phone out of her purse and walked away from Jughead a little to answer the call.

“Hello?... Yeah I’m fine, I’m just up on the roof getting some air.” She turned around and winked at Jughead. “You’re going home with Zach?... Ok. Yeah, I’ll be fine…Yes I am still with the guy from the park… Does Kevin have the keys to the apartment?... Ok, sounds good. Be safe…. Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow. Love ya, V.”

She hung up the phone.

“Sorry, that was my roommate letting me know she was leaving.” Betty explained.

Jughead looked at the time on his phone. It was pretty late, it was almost 2a.m. There was a message from Joaquin saying he too, was going home with a guy and they could catch up in the morning.

“It’s getting late,” Betty said.

Jughead nodded in agreement but he didn’t want to leave her.

“Can I walk you home?” Jughead said.

Betty gave him a huge smile, his heart skipped a beat.

“I’d really like that.” Betty said.

He laced his finger through hers and they went to the rooftop door and began their way down the stairs.


	10. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit scene in this chapter.

 

**She was never quite ready, but she was brave and the universe listens to brave.** _-Rebecca Ray_

 

* * *

 

 

Betty

When they got out onto the sidewalk, Betty remembered that there were no more trains and they would have to walk the mile and a half to her apartment. She sighed, and regretted wearing heels.

“We’ll have to walk the whole way, the trains aren’t running at this hour.” Betty said.

“That’s fine with me.” Jughead said.

“Are you sure? We could probably catch a cab.” Betty stated.

“No, no, really it’s fine. Plus it means I get more time with you.”

Betty smiled and tightened her hold of Jughead’s hand.

“So, I know you said you are here visiting. Where are you visiting from?” Betty asked

“I’m from a small town about four hours north of here. I’m just here for the weekend with my friend. You know, seeing the sights.”

“Oh, cool! What have you seen so far?”

Jughead cleared his throat, “Nothing really. The only place we really went to was Central Park.”

“Well that’s no fun” Betty said while laughing.

“Yeah, I’m hoping to go see some stuff tomorrow.”

“What’s on your bucket list?”

“Bucket list?” Jughead asked

“Yeah, of things you want to see in New York.”

“Oh…um…” Jughead paused, it looked like he was thinking.

“Times Square is always a good start.” Betty chimed in.

“Yeah I have heard it’s nice.”

“I don’t know if I would call it nice to be honest. It’s kind of a tourist trap, but definitely something you have to see once in your life!”

“What else would you recommend?” Jughead asked.

“Oh um… the New York Public Library, the Natural History Museum, the Statue of Liberty, The Freedom Tower, The Empire State Building…” Betty paused, she realized Jughead was staring at her, smiling.

“What?” She asked.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. “Nothing.”

Betty smiled. They continued to walk in comfortable silence.

When they got to Betty’s apartment, she became sad. Was this it? Was this the last time she was going to see Jughead?

“Well this is me…” Betty said.

“Oh ok,” Jughead said “It looks nice.”

They both paused, Betty was shifting from foot to foot not making eye contact with Jughead. She couldn’t say goodbye to him she wasn’t ready.

Suddenly she said, “Do you want to come up?”

Jughead’s eyes snapped to hers, “Up to your apartment?”

“Yes.” Betty said, giggling.

“Sure.” Jughead said

“Awesome.” said Betty. She opened the door and began to go up the stairs. When they got to her floor Betty unlocked the three locks on the door, hit the door with her knee and opened it.

“That’s some lock system you got there.” Jughead said chuckling.

“Are you kidding, if you don’t have a complicated door to open are you even a New Yorker?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Jughead admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it.” Betty winked at him.

He laughed. Betty’s breath caught in her throat, his laughter radiated through her.

“Can I get you some water?” Betty offered once they were inside.

“Yeah that’d be great thanks.”

After Betty got them some water, she gave Jughead the short tour of the apartment. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, Veronica’s room and finally her room. They paused in front of Veronica’s door, it sounded like there were people inside.

“Huh, I thought Veronica wasn’t coming home.” She listened more closely.

“Are they…?” Jughead asked trying to hold in his laughter.

Betty blushed, “Oh my god, I think that’s Kevin! He must’ve brought someone home! Ew in Ronnie’s bed? She is going to kill him.”

“Well let’s not disturb them.” Jughead said still holding in his laughter.

Betty opened her door and after Jughead followed after her she shut the door behind them. Betty turned on the bedside light. She turned around and found Jughead looking around her room, at her bookshelf, the pictures on her dresser and finally at the bulletin board.

“You were a cheerleader?” Jughead scoffed.

“Yes! What’s wrong with cheerleaders?” Betty said.

“Besides the fact that they’re always peppy?” Jughead said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Betty said in mock horror.

“Everything.”  Jughead said sarcastically.

Betty couldn’t tell whether or not he was kidding. She was usually a peppy person… geez was this a mistake? Oh god, she had already brought him back to her apartment.

“Geez I’m just kidding” he said laughing.

Betty let out the breath she’d been holding, laughing too.

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her right cheek and kissed her. Betty swooned. She might not have known anything about Jughead but she definitely knew how she felt about him. Betty was an avid reader and had always read about love at first sight, but she never believed in it. Betty was not a hopeless romantic and yet here she was coming up with ways to extend her night with Jughead.

Betty deepened the kiss and put her arms around Jughead’s neck. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she let out a soft moan. His lips had a direct line to her sex. She felt like a fire had exploded inside her. Their kissing escalated, her hands in Jughead’s hair lightly pulling on it. Jughead began to kiss her neck, softly biting and licking. Betty’s skin began to heat, were they going to do this again.

Jughead pulled away and looked into her eyes, “God Betty you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Normally Betty looked away when people gave her compliments. She wasn’t used to them outside of people telling her she was perfect. Which she hated above all else. But this time she kept her eye contact with Jughead and smiled. He made her feel sexy and confident.

Betty grabbed the hem of Jughead’s shirt and pulled it off. He also took off his beanie. It was grey and almost looked like a crown. Betty ran her hands over Jughead’s bear chest, she felt him shiver underneath her touch.

“Are you cold?” Betty said, repeating Jughead’s words from earlier.

Jughead smirked at her, “No, actually I’m too hot.”

Betty launched herself at Jughead. Kissing him and putting her hands everywhere. Jughead began pushing her back towards the bed.

“My dress.” Betty said between kisses. Betty turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. Jughead slowly unzipped her dress and it dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She was definitely exposed, Betty took a deep breath and turned around. Jughead was definitely looking at her breasts. Betty reached for Jughead’s hand and pulled him close. She put her hands on the button above Jughead’s zipper, she paused looking up at him. Jughead nodded at her and she bit her bottom lip as she unzipped Jughead’s pants and pulled them off his legs. Jughead stepped out of his jeans and took his socks off. Why did Betty feel shy all of the sudden? Like this was her first time?

Jughead’s lips were parted and he was breathing hard. Betty took his right hand and placed it over her heart. It was beating so hard. Jughead smiled and took her hand and it put it over his heart. It too was beating hard.

“You set my soul on fire.” Jughead said.

“I know what you mean.” Betty quipped.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. She was caught in his spell, in his intoxicating scent and she never wanted to come up for air. Betty backed up to the bed and brought Jughead with her. Jughead started to kiss Betty everywhere. Starting at her collar bone, he worked his way down her stomach, pausing at each breasts. His tongue swirled around her left nipple, while his right hand grabbed her right. The feeling was almost unbearable and she felt herself building. How was that even possible? Betty’s back arched and she let out a loud moan. Jughead smiled and continued his way down Betty’s body. He paused at her underwear, looking at her asking for permission. Betty nodded and Jughead slowly brought her panties down her legs. The soft fabric on her sensitized skin made her shiver. Jughead kissed his way up Betty’s leg starting with her left ankle and then repeated the process up her right. Then Jughead kissed her, there at the apex of her thighs. Betty almost couldn’t breathe, she never had a guy go down on her before. Jughead kissed her again there and blew softly on Betty’s clitoris. Betty squirmed as she continued to moan. Jughead paused for a moment but she knew what he was going to do.

Jughead put his hands between Betty’s thighs and pushed her legs apart. He dipped down and licked her clit. Betty saw stars and her back arched off the bed. Jughead did it again, he was going so slow it was almost killing her. With each lick Betty was slowly building. He licked again but this time he didn’t stop, he tongue swirled and flicked and he kissed and sucked. He was unrelenting. Betty was gripping the edges of the bed like her life depended on it. Jughead slipped one finger inside Betty and she cried out. He began moving at a slow tantalizing pace.

Betty moaned again, “Oh Jughead.”

Jughead stopped and whispered, “Say it again.”

Betty did and Jughead went back to sensual assault, going faster than before. Betty felt herself climbing and climbing and finally she detonated, pulling a pillow over her face so her neighbors wouldn’t hear her loud moans. When her orgasm had ended, she felt Jughead lay down next to her. She put the pillow on the other side of the bed. She turned on her side to face Jughead, feeling shy.

“Well now I know what all the fuss is about.” Betty said.

“What’s that?” Jughead said, running his fingers up and down her naked back.

“You know… what we just did.” Betty said blushing and biting her lower lip.

“Seriously?” Jughead said in disbelief. “Never?”

“Nope, first time.” Betty laughed.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Glad I could shatter your world.” Jughead laughed.

“For sure.” Betty said, putting her hand on his face. She leaned in for a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it was… arousing.

Betty got up on her knees and put her fingers on Jughead’s boxers. She looked at him, waiting for his silent permission to pull them off. Jughead nodded. Betty pulled them off and he sprung free. Jughead sat up so they were nose to nose. He began kissing her jawline and massaging Betty’s breasts.

Betty put her right hand on Jughead’s dick, she ran her hand up and down and she could feel him flex underneath her grasp. She leaned up a little and placed her left hand on Jughead’s shoulder for balance and slowly slid herself on top of him. Betty pressed her forehead to Jughead’s. They both let out a quivering breath as Betty positioned herself lower on to him. She slowly moved up and down as her and Jughead moaned into each other’s mouths. Jughead put his arms around her lower back pulling her closer. She started to move faster and Jughead was meeting her thrust for thrust bouncing her back up when she came down. She could feel herself tightening again.

Betty continued and was going faster and faster until she exploded again, Jughead a few seconds later pulled out of her finding his release as well.

They sat there, foreheads pressed together trying to steady their breathing. Betty’s hands were on Jughead’s shoulders and she noticed they were both a little sweaty.

Eventually, Betty got off Jughead and he got off the bed and pulled on his boxers. He left to go to the bathroom and when he got back, Betty had put on a t-shirt and went to the bathroom as well.

Betty crawled into bed and laid down next to Jughead. Jughead looked into her eyes and sighed.

“What’s on your mind?” Betty asked

“I’m just thinking about how amazing this night has been.”

“Me too.” Betty said.

They kissed one more time, Betty was starting to feel tired.

“Will you stay the night with me? I don’t want you to go.” Betty confessed.

Jughead smiled, “Of course.” He opened his right arm and Betty snuggled into his side and pulled the sheet over them. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She quickly fell asleep listening to Jughead’s heartbeat and steady breathing.


	11. The Morning After

 

 **"For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you."** _-Andrew McMahon, "Cecilia and the Satellite_ _"_

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead

Jughead woke with an urging need to pee. The sun was coming through Betty’s window, he looked over at her alarm clock, it said 7:30am. He had only slept for a few hours. Betty was sound asleep at his side, her soft breath blowing onto his bare chest. He had never slept over a girl’s house before. There was something so intimate about it to him and he never seemed interested enough in it. But he liked sleeping with Betty and he liked waking up next to her. He slowly removed his arm from below Betty’s head, trying not to wake her. She rolled over on to her other side and sighed.

Jughead found his pants on the floor and pulled them on. He quietly opened Betty’s bedroom door. He tiptoed to the bathroom. It was definitely small, but it was nice and it definitely belonged to two girls. It was organized but there was makeup and hair products. There were also a box of tampons sitting on the window sill. Jughead peed and then washed his hands. He open the door and standing there waiting to use the bathroom was Joaquin. Jughead stopped in his tracks, shocked to see his friend. Joaquin looked equally surprised to see Jughead. They both smirked at each other not saying a word. Jughead went back to Betty’s bedroom. He carefully climbed in next to her, her back to his front. He tentatively put his arm around her and in her sleep Betty took his arm and pulled him close. His heart skipped a beat and Jughead wondered if this is what Heaven felt like.

Jughead ran through last night’s events in his mind. Never in a million years did he ever think he would hook up with a girl he met in a park. But Betty was different. From the moment he saw her in the park, he knew that she was different and that magnetic pull between them meant something more. He didn’t expect they would have sex when he asked to walk her home or even when she invited him up to her apartment. Ok maybe he was hoping. They ended up making love. Two souls connecting in the most raw and intimate way possible. How could he ever go back? Would he ever find another girl that made him feel this way? In retrospect, he didn’t know a single thing about her, not even her last name. And yet at the same time he felt like he knew her his entire life. What an odd feeling, he thought to himself. Betty turned over and nestled into his chest. Jughead smiled and wondered how he got so lucky. He listened to her steady breathing and before long fell back asleep.

When Jughead woke up he found Betty staring at him. She gave him a slow sexy smile. She was laying on her stomach with her arms under her pillow.

“Hey there” Jughead said.

“Hi.” Betty said, biting her lower lip.

“How did you sleep?” Jughead said.

“Great, you?” Betty said.

“Same.” It was true, it was probably the best sleep he had had in years. Jughead slipped his hand inside Betty’s shirt. He put his hand on her naked back and began to soft rub it back and forth. Betty closed her eyes and made a satisfying sound.

“Does that feel good?” Jughead asked.

“It does.” Betty said.

Jughead continued to stare at Betty. Her hair was messy and her makeup had run a little over the course of the night but she still looked so beautiful. He felt this gripping feeling in his chest and he leaned in to kiss her.

“You know, I was thinking…” Betty began.

“What’s that?” Jughead asked.

“I barely know anything about you.”

Jughead snorted, “You know my favorite food and ice cream flavor. I’d say that’s enough.”

Betty raised an eyebrow at him. Jughead wanted to know about Betty as well but he was scared of opening up.

“Are you sure you want to know about me?” Jughead asked, only sort of joking.

Jughead thought about his dark past. All the violence between his parents when he was younger. His mother leaving and taking his baby sister with her. His Dad joining the local gang in town. Going hungry and finally, his Dad going to jail.

Betty put her hand on Jughead’s cheek bringing him back to the now.

“Of course I do.” Betty said, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Ok, what do you want to know?”

For the next hour they covered a great deal of topics. They discussed where they went to college and for what. It turns out that Betty went to school for journalism, she had worked on the school newspaper when she was in high school. Jughead also was on the student newspaper but he had gone to school for creative writing. They discussed favorite books, movies and food and it turned out they had a lot in common.

“KEVIN!” a voice screeched from out in the hall.

Both Betty and Jughead stopped.

“Uh oh…” Betty said.

“Who is that?” Jughead asked.

“My roommate. She must have found Kevin and whoever he brought home in her bed.” Betty explained.

“YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED?! Kevin those are expensive sheets and now I have to burn them!”

Betty began to giggle. Jughead smiled, he thought her giggle was such a wonderful sound.

Suddenly, Betty’s door opened. Betty gasped as she pulled her comforter up.

A tall raven hair girl came through the door, clearly wearing last night’s clothes entered the room.

“Betty! Kevin…” Betty’s roommate stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway as she looked from Betty to Jughead.

“Betty you brought a boy home?!” Her roommate squealed.

“Yes Ronnie and have you ever heard of privacy?!”

“Sorry B, it’s never needed since you never bring anyone home with you. May I suggest a sock on the door next time?”

Betty laughed and threw the spare pillow at her friend.

There was a commotion out in the hall and a tall, well toned guy stood in the doorway in gym shorts. Jughead guessed this was Kevin and he idly wondered when Joaquin was going to make an entrance, if he was even still there. It wasn’t his style to stick around after a one night stand.

“Ronnie what do you mean Betty brought a boy home…” Kevin’s eyes widened as his eyes went from Betty to Jughead and back again.

Jesus, was this really such a big deal? He thought to himself as he was starting to get annoyed. _Was he the first boy she ever brought home?_ The thought made him smile.

“Yes you two! I brought a boy home. His name is Jughead.”

Veronica and Kevin looked at each other and in unison said, “Jughead?”

“That’s me” he replied.

“Yup and he doesn’t bring girls home either.” Joaquin said behind the two of them.

Jughead smirked at his friend. It was true, sure he had hooked up with a few girls over the years and had a girlfriend or too but it never lasted. He never brought a girl home and he never spent the night.

“Wait…” Veronica said

“You two know each other?” Betty asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead said “He’s the friend I was telling you about.”

“Ok then.” Kevin said “This is getting weird.”

“Come on Kevin, let’s give Betty and her new bae some privacy. You can help me change my sheets!” Veronia said as she closed the door behind her.

“Ughh they are so embarrassing!” Betty groaned as she leaned back in bed and pulled the comforter over her face.

“I was more thinking around the lines of annoying.” Jughead said.

Betty still had the covers over her face, why was she hiding?

“Betty come out from under there.” Jughead said.

“No!” Betty said, sounding like she was pouting. Jughead reached his hand under the blanket and tickled her side.

“Stop!” Betty said in a fit of giggles.

“No way,” Jughead said “I am way too attracted to that giggle.”

Betty took the covers off her face and blew some hair out of the way of her mouth.

“We all have embarrassing friends.” Jughead shrugged. “No reason to hide from me.” He kissed the corner of her mouth.


	12. I Like Me Better

 

 **"I fell in love with him like the way you fall asleep: slowly and then all at once."** _-John Green, "The Fault in Our Stars"_

 

* * *

 

 

Betty

Betty was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was replaying the morning in her brain. She woke up next to Jughead and she remembered feeling so safe with him. It was the best feeling waking up next to him. They had talked for most of the morning getting to know each other until Veronica had walked in on them.

 _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, at least they weren’t having sex.

It was amazing sex. Not that she had many moments to compare it to. Maybe three altogether. She smiled to herself. She felt happier than she had felt in… well, ever. Betty had secretly decided a while ago that she had given up on love. If it found her great, if not oh well. F.P. scolded her on that one and so did her therapist but she just didn’t see it happening for her. Especially after how broken she was. Betty was no longer smiling. She finished brushing her teeth and pulled her ponytail tight against her head. She examined herself in the mirror. To be honest, she looked pretty tired but who could blame her after last night.

When Betty walked back into her room she found Jughead standing by her bed staring at a picture by her bed. Betty knew it was the picture of her and her sister Polly in their matching cheerleading outfits. Jughead heard Betty come in and turned around.

“Is this your sister?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Betty said

“She looks a lot like you.” Jughead said thoughtfully

“Yeah we got that a lot before she died a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jughead said.

Betty braced herself for what was going to come next. Everyone who ever heard that her sister was dead always took pity on her and threw some fake sympathy her way since they didn’t know what else to say. But Jughead didn’t say anything else. Betty let out a sigh of relief.

Betty bit her lip. She knew the next moment could go one of two ways. The first, she was going to say goodbye to Jughead and maybe they’d see each other again or the second, she was going to convince him to go sightseeing with Veronica and Kevin. She wanted to spend more time with him. She felt like she was just getting to know him.

“What is it Betty?” Jughead said.

“Nothing” Betty said avoiding his gaze.

“Hey don’t do that.” Jughead said.

Betty looked at him this time, “Do what?”

“Lie to me.” Jughead said.

Betty bit her lower lip so it would stop trembling. How raw and honest he had been. Betty felt her anxiety kicking in as she felt the panic rise in her chest. Betty turned away from Jughead and went towards the window.

 _No,_ she thought, _he cannot see this._

“Betty…” Jughead said.

She could barely hear him as her heartbeat was getting louder and louder in her ears. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, her anxiety choking her. Betty closed her eyes and tried to use her coping techniques as she dug her finger nails into her palms. Pain usually brought her back to the now.

“Hey” Jughead said as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m right here.” He said pulling her close, kissing her neck. Like a switch her panic and anxiety was gone. Betty opened her eyes. How did that just happen? 

“I’m fine.” She said, clearing her throat. She turned around and kissed Jughead.

“So I have a question for you,” she began

“Oh, yeah?” Jughead said.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come sightseeing with Veronica, Kevin and I? Joaquin could come too.”

When Jughead didn’t say anything, her heart sank.

 _This is it,_ she said to herself.

“You know what, never mind. Forget I asked.” she said “I figured you had your own plans today it was stupid of me to think that you would drop your plans for me a girl you just met…” Betty trailed off.

“No, no I just have to talk to Joaquin and push back a few things.”

“Are you sure? I completely understand if you can’t” Betty said.

“I’m sure.” He said with a smile.

Betty felt a wave of relief wash over her.

“Great!” she said while clapping her hands together.

After getting Jughead’s bike so he could shower and change. The five of them got on the subway and headed towards downtown Manhattan. They started in Times Square, then worked their way to the Freedom Tower and then down to Battery Park. Jughead seemed to be enjoying himself. They held hands the whole time and they stole glances and kissed every once in a while. It felt so perfect. It felt like it was meant to be. They told jokes and made each other laugh, they talked more about their interests. One thing Betty was happy about is that Jughead never asked her about her family. Family was one conversation that Betty did not want to have, ever.

They got dinner at a pizza place near Betty’s apartment and as the night got closer Betty’s sadness continued to grow. After today, it was clear to her that she had fallen for Jughead, hard. Head over heels kind of falling. Joaquin also spent the day with them but cut out early to go meet his friends. He and Kevin exchanged numbers and he said his goodbyes as Jughead and he planned to meet up later.

When they got back to the apartment. Veronica and Kevin disappeared into the Kitchen to make some coffee. Betty stood in the living room with her arms around herself.

“Betty?” Jughead said.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for an incredible day. Being with you was… amazing.” Jughead said.

“Thank you for coming with us.”

Betty couldn’t stand the distance between them. She walked towards Jughead and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest. She was trying not to cry. Betty was not the type to cry but she felt so overwhelmed by the fact that she might never see Jughead again. Betty pulled away and brought Jughead to her room, she closed the door. She knew Veronica and Kevin were listening to them in the living room from the kitchen. She took a deep breath.

“Jughead can I be honest?” she began.

“Yeah, of course.” Jughead said sitting on her bed.

Betty took a deep breath and sat down next to him. She put her hands in his.

“Jughead I like you. I like you a lot. When I met you in the park yesterday, I felt something that I had never felt before. I have never brought a guy home and the reason is because I never wanted to until I met you.”

Betty looked at Jughead and tried to read his facial expression. He wasn’t saying anything. Betty felt hot tears start to stain her cheeks.

“Anyways, after this amazing weekend…” she began to cry. “I’m terrified I am never going to see you again.” Betty bit her lip trying to force back her emotions. She put her head in her hands not wanting to look at Jughead as she waited for him to say something. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if she made up this connection between them? What if she was crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> My title is dedicated to "I Like Me Better" by Ryan Riback (Remix). I know the scene of Betty and Jughead spending the day in New York is a small one compared to the others. However, I was listening to this song when the idea for this story popped into my mind. It basically inspired my entire story- so shout out to Ryan Riback. 
> 
> I just want to take a moment and give a shout out to those of you who left kudos and ESPECIALLY to those who have left comments. It feels so good to know so many of you are enjoying my work :) 
> 
> I hope you all don't mind me posting so many chapters at a time!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	13. Say You Won't Let Go

 

**"A ship is always safe at shore but that is not what it's built for."** _-Albert Einstein_

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead

Jughead’s heart began to pound. He was sitting on Betty’s bed looking at her. He could tell she was trying to keep herself together. Her head was in her hands and he could see the tears running down her face. She looked small, she looked broken. The events of the weekend raced through his mind. When he agreed to visit New York City with Joaquin before going to see his Dad, never in a million years did he imagine that he would find an incredible girl like Betty. She was beautiful and incredibly kind. She was smart and funny and he really felt like he knew her. Their day in the city had been amazing. Jughead would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about what the future would look like with her. Now, here she was expressing her feelings. Feelings that she had for him. Jughead was at a loss of words. Betty didn’t know anything about him, she didn’t know anything about his deep dark past. He didn’t want to taint her life with something so terrible. Jughead knew deep down that despite how he felt about Betty he didn’t deserve her. Deep down he knew that Betty deserved better.

“Betty…” he said putting his hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry” she said, “I’m not normally this emotional.” Betty whipped the tears from her face and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

“It’s ok, I understand.” He said.

Betty stood and went to go look out her bedroom window. Jughead knew she was waiting for an answer, some kind of response to her admission. Could Jughead tell her that he felt the same way? It wouldn’t be fair to her. Jughead knew the best thing to do was to give her a clean break. That way she could forget about their weekend and move on with her life. Find someone that was better than Jughead. Someone who could take care of Betty and provide for her, protect her. Jughead stood and Betty turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry.” she said.

“Sorry? For what?” Jughead said.

“For putting you in this position.” she said.

Jughead tilted his head to one side. He didn’t understand.

“Position? What position?” he said.

“I’m sure when you kissed me at the bar last night, I bet you weren’t looking to get strings attached. Then I brought you back here and begged you to spend the day with me. I’m sorry that wasn’t fair, I should’ve let you go. I understand that now.” Betty said.

Jughead froze. Did Betty legitimately believe that Jughead didn’t have feelings for her? Was that the message he gave her? His chest tightened.

_Fuck this._ Jughead thought.

“Betty, no… I’m the one who asked to walk you home remember? I’m the one who agreed to stay the night. You didn’t force me to do anything Betty.”

Betty looked at Jughead, she looked like she was in pain.

_No._ Jughead thought. Despite how he felt there was no way he could leave things like this with her.

Jughead closed the distance between them, put his hands on Betty’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. He wanted Betty to know how he felt about her, he tried to channel everything he felt for her into that kiss. When he pulled away he put his forehead on hers, they were both breathless.

“Betty I like you too. There’s just so much you don’t know about me yet. Dark things. I feel like… I feel like…” He couldn’t force the words out.

“Feel like what Jughead?” Betty said.

“That you deserve better than me.”

Betty’s eye widened. “Jughead no!” She put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. “Jughead, I don’t care. I don’t care about where you have been or the dark places of your soul, we all have them.”

Jughead screwed his eyes shut. “Betty you don’t know what you are saying. If you knew everything about me you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

Jughead laughed, “Yeah right.”

Betty looked a little hurt. Jughead ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. He didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t going the way he had planned. Hell, the whole weekend hadn’t gone the way he had planned.

Betty took Jughead’s hand and placed it over her heart. Jughead’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel her racing heart beat under his palm.

“Do you feel that?” Betty said. Jughead nodded at her. “That is how I feel about you. I have never felt like this with anyone before. You’re right, ok? I don’t know you, but what I do know is how I feel about you. The rest of it doesn’t matter, Jughead.”

Jughead took Betty’s hand and placed it over his heart. His heart was also racing. Betty leaned is and kissed Jughead on the corner of his mouth.

“Okay?” she said.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

They stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, foreheads together for what felt like an eternity.

“Am I ever going to see you again?” Betty said in a barely audible whisper.

Jughead put his hands on Betty’s face, “Yes. There is no way I could stay away from you.”

Betty smiled and it spread through Jughead’s chest like warm honey.

“When?” Betty said.

“I don’t know. I need to go back home, I have to work and some other things I need to take care of. But I will come back as soon as I can I promise.” Jughead said.

Betty looked so sad and she was staring down at her fingers.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s face forcing her to look at him.

“Okay?” Jughead said.

“Okay.” She said finally.

“I need to go.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded in agreement.

“I’ll walk you out.” Betty said.

They walked down the stairs to the street in silence. Jughead looked at Betty one more time. He wanted to burn the image of Betty’s beautiful face into his memory.

Jughead put his hand under Betty’s chin and tipped her head up so she could look at him. He kissed her.

“See you soon?” Jughead said.

“Yeah, see you soon.” Betty said. “Be safe.”

“You too.” He said.

They hugged one more time and then Jughead got on his motorbike and rode away. He could see Betty standing on the sidewalk watching him in his side mirror until she disappeared.

Jughead went back to Joaquin’s friend’s house. When he got there, they were on the roof grilling food on a charcoal grill. It smelled good.

“There he is!” Joaquin said.

“What’s up man.” Jughead said.

“How’s that blonde bombshell?” Joaquin said.

Jughead frowned, “She’s fine.”

Joaquin smirked at his friend.

“What?” Jughead said.

“You! I have never seen you act like that with a girl before.” Joaquin said.

“Yeah well I’ve never seen you act like that with a guy before.” Jughead whispered. He was referring to Kevin.

Joaquin narrowed his eyes at Jughead, “Don’t change the subject.”

Jughead sighed. “Betty isn’t like any girl I have ever met.”

Joaquin nodded, “Are you going to see her again?”

“I told her I would come back. But I don’t know for sure.”

Joaquin was going to respond but his friend’s announced that dinner was ready.

They said around the table and ate. Jughead liked Joaquin’s friends. They had really showed them some great hospitality while they were in town. They went to bed late and as Jughead laid on the couch all he could think about was Betty. Her green eyes, her soft blonde hair, her sweet lips. Was she thinking about him too? Jughead’s phone vibrated, startling him a little. It was from Betty, he immediately opened it.

**“Thinking of you. :) -B”** Answering Jughead’s silent question.

He typed his response, **“Thinking of you too. –J”**

Jughead sighed. He went through their conversation they had before he left again in his mind. Betty said that his past didn’t matter. She said that all that mattered was how the felt about each other. Could that really be true? He didn’t really have anything to compare it to. His parents split up when he was a kid. Archie’s parents split up when Archie was a kid. Neither he nor Archie help a relationship for more than a couple of months. The only real long term relationship he had was with Archie, his best friend, his brother. They had gone through a lot and they always bonded together. Maybe it could be true. He had to at least give it a try, right? What did he have to lose?

_Everything,_ he thought bitterly to himself. Jughead sighed again.

He knew the answer wasn’t going to present itself over night and he had to concentrate on what he had to do tomorrow, Sunday. Visit his Dad. He had put it off two days and there was no way Jughead could return home without going to see F.P..

The idea of seeing his Dad gave him so much anxiety. He laid awake, staring at the ceiling. What would they talk about? Would his Dad try to talk about his crime? Try to apologize for the millionth time? Jughead thought back to his Dad’s letter. He tried to focus on the positives. 1- F.P. was sober 2- F.P. got his GED 3- F.P. got his associates degree. So Jughead guessed by his definition that F.P. was trying. Jughead felt something for the first time in a long time when it came to F.P.- he felt a small bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Didn't Betty tell F.P. that she would be back to visit him on Sunday? 
> 
> Here we go folks- the moment you've all been waiting for. I have so much anxiety and I'm the one who wrote it. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	14. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I want to note that this chapter is written from Jughead's perspective. I know I have been rotating Betty and Jughead but it didn't make sense unless I wrote a ridiculously long chapter.

 

 **"If you show someone the sun in your bones and they reject you, you must remember: they hurt themselves this very same way."** _-Nayyirah Waheed_

 

* * *

 Jughead

The next morning, Jughead got dressed. Joaquin was going to hang at his friend’s place and they agreed to meet at a rest stop they passed on their way down to the city. It was located about 20 miles north of the prison. They agreed to meet there around 2p.m. Jughead packed up his things and got his motorbike and began the one hour trip out of the city towards the prison.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see how empty the visitor’s parking lot was. I guess Sunday wasn’t a big visiting day. Or maybe people were more like him and didn’t want to see their family members in prison. Jughead fixed his beanie on his head and took a deep breath.

Jughead walked up to the counter where there was a female guard sitting behind what Jughead assumed was bullet proof glass. She was flipped through a Cosmopolitan magazine and didn’t even notice that Jughead was standing there. Jughead cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?” Jughead said.

The guard looked up at him, “Can I help you?” she said,

“Yeah, I’m here to visit my father. His name is F.P. Jones.”

The guard stared at him for a minute, looking completely uninterested.

“Ok, I need your I.D. please sign in here.” She passed him a clipboard.

Jughead took his license out of his wallet and handed it to her through the hole in the window. She scanned it and printed Jughead a visitor’s pass.

“Where this at all times in a visible place.” she said.

Jughead nodded. The woman looked down at her magazine again.

“Um, excuse me?” he said

She looked up again, annoyed this time. “What?”

“Where do I go?”

The guard rolled her eyes. “Go to the end of the hall, on the right is security where they will pat you down. A guard will take you to visitation room.”

“Got it.” Jughead said. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

After he was patted down and felt slightly violated, a guard brought him down to an empty room. There were plastic tables and plastic chairs. There was one other family in the corner that was visiting.

“Someone will bring F.P. down shortly.” The guard said. This one was a lot nicer than the female guard at check in.

“Thanks” he said. The guard nodded at him and left.

Jughead looked around the room, he decided on a table in the middle of the room. It seemed to be the most open. Jughead nervously tapped his foot. How long had it been? He hadn’t seen or talked to his Dad in five years. After about 10 minutes, Jughead heard a door across the room open. A guard was holding the door open and F.P. walked in. He was dressed in an ugly orange jumpsuit that had the word “inmate” written in big black letters across his shirt. F.P. stopped in his tracks when he saw Jughead. Jughead stood.

“Jughead!” F.P. said as he walked over to Jughead.

“Dad.” Jughead said trying to show no emotion at all.

F.P. put his arms around Jughead and pulled him close. Jughead stiffened. His Dad never showed affection like this before. After a beat, he put his arms around his Dad and hugged him back.

“No physical contact.” A guard yelled from across the room.

F.P. released Jughead.

“Sorry Frank!” F.P. said to the guard. The guard gave F.P. a curt nod.

“Please, sit.” F.P. said motioning to a chair. Jughead sat down and F.P. took a seat across from him.

F.P. smiled at Jughead looking him over, an awkward silence spread between them.

“So Jughead how have you been?” F.P. said.

“Good, I guess.” Jughead said.

“You look really great. Very grownup.”

“Five years will do that to a person.” Jughead said.

F.P.’s smile fell a little.

“I got your letter.” Jughead said.

“That’s great. I figured you did when I saw you in here.”

Jughead smiled a little.

“I’m glad you came to see me Jughead. I’ve missed you. I think about you all the time.”

“Yeah you said that in your letter.” Jughead said dryly. He felt bad showing little emotion to his Dad but what did F.P. expect. That Jughead was going to walk in here with open arms ready to mend their relationship? Absolutely not.

F.P. lost his smile and he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“I got my GED.” F.P. said.

“You also said that in the letter.” Jughead said.

F.P. sighed, “Listen, Jughead what do you want from me? I’m trying here, I really am. I want to be a better person not just for you but for myself as well.”

Jughead looked down at his hands. He didn’t know what to say. What did he want from F.P.? His thoughts trailed off.

“How did you manage to get your GED and your associates?” Jughead said.

“I’m lucky you know, that the prison offers classes to well-behaved inmates. It wasn’t even on my mind at first and don’t get me wrong I did have a lot of help. There’s a girl who comes twice a week to help tutor me.”

“The persistent blonde?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah! She’s really great. You’d like her I think. She’s a smart-ass like you. She’s actually going to be here soon to visit if you want to meet her.”

Jughead thought this over. It might be nice to have a third person to help with the uncomfortable silence between him and his Dad.

“Sure Dad, if you want.” Jughead said.

“Great! I’d love for you two to meet, I really couldn’t have done any of this without her.” F.P. said.

They continued their conversation, slowly at first. Jughead told his Dad what he had been up to for the last five years. Jughead told him that after F.P. got locked up, he moved in with the Andrews. With Fred’s help he graduated high school and he and Archie went to the same college in upstate New York. Jughead had gotten his degree in creative writing and just recently graduated in May. He was now living with the Andrew’s again working at Fred’s construction business over the summer until he figured out his next move. He may move to Boston or New York City, he wasn’t sure.

“Wow that’s great Jughead, you’ve really made something of yourself. I’m extremely proud of you. You were always a great writer.” F.P. beamed at him.

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead said. They smiled at each other for a brief moment. Jughead was starting to feel that small bit of hope again. To be truthful, it was good to see his Dad. He looked, good, healthy even. Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of his Dad’s accomplishments.

“F.P! I was on my way to library when they told me you were here in the visitor’s room. I hope I’m not interrupting…”

All the hair on Jughead’s body stood to attention.

“Oh look here she is! The girl I was telling you about.” F.P. said

Jughead recognized that voice. He slowly turned around hoping to God he wasn’t going to see the person who belonged to that voice. Jughead looked up and starred into clear radiant green eyes.

“Jughead, this is Betty Cooper. Betty, this is my son Jughead Jones.” F.P. said.

Jughead could see all the blood drain out of Betty’s face. Jughead felt like he was going to throw up.

“Jughead…” Betty said, her voice barely audible.

Jughead just starred at Betty, panic and shock overwhelming his body.

“What?” F.P. asked anxiously. “Do you two already know each other?”

“Sort of…” Betty responded, not breaking eye contact with Jughead. “We just met on Friday in the city.”

“That’s great!” F.P. said

Jughead suddenly stood up, so quickly in fact, that he almost knocked the table over.

“Jughead.” F.P. said a little alarmed.

The guard in the corner stood to attention, quickly assessing the situation.

Betty looked at the guard and said, “It’s ok Frank, we’re ok.” The guard nodded and sat back down.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Jughead thought, _what the fuck is this?_

“You?” Jughead managed. “You’re the persistent blonde that’s been helping my Dad?”

Betty took a step towards Jughead and Jughead took a step back out of her reach.

“Yes, is that such a bad thing?” Betty said shakily.

“Look Jughead, I don’t know what’s going on but just give Betty a chance.” F.P. said.

Jughead looked at his Dad. He couldn’t believe this. He loathed his Dad. Hated him for all the shit he put Jughead through throughout his childhood. All the memories came flooding back. The abuse, the alcohol, his mom leaving taking his sister with her, the neglect, Jughead’s homelessness, and finally his Dad’s work with the Southside Serpents that eventually led to his arrest. And now this? The one good thing Jughead had going in his life was connected to his Dad? Jughead squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t breathe, his heart was racing, his mind racing faster. Did Betty already know who he was?

“Jughead, please…” Betty said.

No. He couldn’t do this. Jughead felt the walls closing in, the darkness was closing in. He couldn’t stay in that room for another second.

“I’m sorry Dad, it was good to see you but I have to go.” Jughead didn’t even look his Dad in the eye as he said it.

Jughead grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and used all his restraint to not sprint out of the room.

“Jughead no! Come back.” He heard Betty say.

Jughead didn’t even look back he just kept walking.

Jughead made it all the way out to the parking lot to his motorbike before Betty caught up to him.

“JUGHEAD! WAIT!” Betty yelled at him.

He felt her hand on his arm and he violently spun around, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

“Don’t!” He warned her. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breath after running.

“Jughead, please talk to me. I had no idea F.P. was your Dad, he never told me your name. I swear.”  

“That’s convenient” Jughead said.

“Jughead why is this such a big deal? I just helped tutor your Dad so he could get his GED, so he could get his degree.” Betty said.

Jughead glared at her, “It’s the fact that you don’t even know or even care for that matter that F.P. getting his degree means nothing to me.”

Betty glared back at him, she walked up to Jughead and shoved him hard in the shoulders. “Of course it matters! Are you kidding me? He did this for YOU! So he could become a better person, a better father, so he could stop being a piece of shit in your eyes.”

That stung a little. “What did he tell you?” Jughead asked.

“What do you think? That he was a screw up. That he was a deadbeat father and a horrible husband and that he ruined your life.” Betty snapped.

Jughead calmed down a little, at least his Dad didn’t lie about that part.

“Why did you start seeing my Dad? How did you meet?” Jughead asked.

Betty sighed, “I started coming here three years ago with a volunteer group from my college.”

“Three years Betty? Three fucking years you’ve been coming here helping a convicted criminal?” Jughead asked, he couldn’t wrap his mind around this.

“Yes! Why is that so terrible?” Betty replied.

“No, something is missing. What pretty rich white girl spends her time at a fucking jail helping prisoners?” Jughead pushed.

“It was originally because I wanted to piss off my mother.” Betty answered.

Jughead laughed of course it was something that stupid.

“But it turned into to more than that…” Betty said raising her eyes to meet Jugheads.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked.

Betty hesitated. She couldn’t look Jughead in the eye.

“What do you mean Betty?” Jughead repeated again.

“I don’t know! Ok? We just started talking at first and then he told me about you and your broken relationship and that’s when I got the idea for F.P. to get his GED.” Betty admitted.

Jughead didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say to be truthful.

“Look…” Betty said, “I know it’s difficult to understand but your Dad has really helped me.”

Jughead felt his blood boil.

“Well good for you Betty! I’m glad my Dad could help you when he never in his godforsaken life could help me. Did he make up for some misplaced Daddy issues that you have? Why else would someone like you, spend her time with a convicted criminal?! Huh Ms. Perfect?!”

Betty’s mouth opened in shock but Jughead was on a roll now.

“You don’t know anything about me Jughead.” Betty whispered, tears had started to roll down her face.

“No Betty you’re right, I don’t know you. You’re just some clingy girl that I met at a park, a meaningless one night stand.”

Betty’s face twisted in pain like she had been slapped.

“Do you even know why F.P. is in there?” Jughead said, pointing his finger back at the prison.

Betty lowered her eyes, “No.”

Jughead was shocked, “Jesus, Betty are you that fucking stupid? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It never came up, ok!” Betty yelled back.

“Never came up?!” He screamed. “You’ve been seeing this man for three years that you clearly know nothing about and you didn’t even bother to ask why he was in prison in the first place? How stupid could you possibly be?”

Betty stepped back, Jughead instantly regretted calling Betty stupid. She looked so hurt, slapping her in the face probably would have been more humane. But he couldn’t take it back now.

“Fuck this.” Jughead said grabbing his bike helmet and taking his keys out of his pocket.

“Jughead no, please wait.” Betty said.

He turned to look at her. Betty walked towards him and put her hand on Jughead’s cheek, tears were streaming down her face.

“Please, please don’t leave things like this Jughead. I can leave, at least go in and talk to your Dad.” Betty begged.

“Are you going to stop seeing him?” Jughead asked.

Betty’s hand dropped, “Jughead I can’t agree to that.”

“Why?” Jughead said.

Betty didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry Betty,” Jughead said. “I can’t do this.”

He got on his motorbike, turned it on, put on his helmet and sped away. This time he could not bring himself to look at Betty in his side mirror as he rode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So there you have it, I'm not sure how you all imagined Jughead's reaction. Honestly, this is the one scene I had worked out in my mind before the rest of the story came to me. I have been very anxious to post it. I'm curious to know what you think! 
> 
> If you are wondering why Jughead reacted the way that he did, I promise it will be revealed in the future chapters. 
> 
> P & B,
> 
> -Peyton


	15. Heart Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are a decent amount of details in this chapter that are taken straight from the television series.

 

**"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be a safe harbour for you. But I have storms of my own, too."** _-Beau Taplin, "Safe Harbour"_

 

* * *

 

 

Betty

Betty watched until she could no longer see Jughead riding away on his bike. Hot tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks.

_He left me_ , she thought. _He actually left me._

Betty struggled to walk over to a nearby bench, she didn’t think she had the strength to stand for another minute. Her mind was racing.

_What the hell just happened?_

When she walked into the prison to visit F.P. and headed towards their meeting spot in the prison library, Betty felt odd when a guard stopped her and told her that F.P. was actually in the visitation room with a visitor. For a reason Betty couldn’t explain, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. But Betty didn’t want F.P. to think that she forgotten about him, so she walked down to the visitation room anyway. She could at least let F.P. know that she was there and she was curious who F.P.’s visitor was. When she entered the visitation room and started walking towards F.P., she immediately recognized the grey beanie that sat on the head of the young man that was sitting across from F.P. But it was too late, before she could do anything F.P. was already introducing her to Jughead.

Betty closed her eyes remembering Jughead’s face when he recognized who she was. He looked so… angry, betrayed even. Betty couldn’t figure out why. She still didn’t know why. Why did it hurt Jughead so much that she was the one who helped his Dad? Why wasn’t it a good thing?

Betty took a deep steading breath and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her hands. Betty needed to go in and see F.P. he deserved an explanation. Betty also had questions she needed answers to.

Betty went back in and signed in again at the front desk. When she went down to security, she asked the guards to see if F.P. would meet her in the library. They looked a little confused since F.P. was naturally already there at this time waiting for her. But they agreed and let Betty through the door. Betty walked down the hall and was let through another door and she then proceeded to the library. Betty walked across the room and sat at their usual table and waited. A million thoughts ran through Betty’s mind as she waited.

Finally, F.P. came through the door. Betty stood immediately, she didn’t know where to begin. F.P. walked over and sat down.

“F.P. I’m so so sorry.” Betty said, feeling fresh tears prick the back of eyes.

F.P. gave Betty a sympathetic smile, “Betty, what are you sorry for?”

“I ruined your visit with Jughead.” Betty whispered.

“Betty you didn’t ruin anything, Jughead is the one who walked out.” F.P. said trying to comfort her.

Betty nodded wordlessly.

“Betty… could you please explain to me what’s going on? How do you know my son?” F.P. said.

Betty looked up at F.P., what could she say? That they exchanged glances at a park and it was like the world shifted underneath her? That it was love at first sight? That because of Jughead Betty was convinced her life would never be the same? That despite only knowing him for 2 days that she was hopelessly in love with him?

Tears started anew streaming down Betty’s face. F.P. waited patiently. Betty said that she met Jughead in a club near her apartment Friday night. They hit it off and spent the night together and they spent most of Saturday together as well. Betty stated that they went their separate ways Saturday night. When she was done F.P. nodded.

“So he has feelings for you, that’s what this is.” F.P. said deep in thought.

Betty didn’t know what F.P. meant and she didn’t have the mental energy to ask since she had a bigger question on her mind. One that she never had the courage to ask but now needed the answer to more than ever.

“F.P.,” Betty began, wiping the tears off her face “I need to ask you something.” “

“I thought you might.” F.P. said sighing.

Betty felt guilty about what she was about to ask. This was never her intention, this was never something she wanted to know.

“Why are you in here? What did you do?” Betty said slowly raising her eyes to meet F.P.’s.

F.P. starred at her for a moment, she could tell he was thinking.

“I need to know F.P.” Betty said quietly. “I need to know the truth.”

F.P. nodded wordlessly. Betty waited patiently contemplating if F.P. would actually tell her.

“It all started one day when this rich kid came to see me at the bar my gang hung out at.” Betty nodded, urging F.P. to continue.

“He needed money, he said that his girlfriend was pregnant and they were going to run away together. I told him I would think about it. He was Jughead’s age and it was kind of concerning to me that a kid like that was looking to make some money by coming to see someone like me. That night I talked it over with my guys. Turns out, one of my gang members knew who the kid was. He said that no one would suspect a kid like that to run away. We decided to give him some product to take upstate, we even decided to provide the kid with a car. It was the perfect plan. We told him that we’d give him some cash now and that he’d get the rest of what he needed when he delivered the product. I met him a week later and gave him the keys to the car and told him where the car was located. The kid thanked me, shook my hand even. I told him to be safe and that was the last time I saw him.”

F.P. looked at Betty who was staring at him intently.

“Go on.” She said.

“So anyways, 5 days goes by and I get a call from the guy the kid was supposed to deliver to. He told me that the kid hadn’t shown yet. I was angry at first you know? I thought the kid had just run off with the product. I went back to my trailer and I sat there for a while trying to think about what my next move was. That’s when I got a call from one of my gang members. They said that one of my guys, Mustang, was holding a red headed kid down in the basement of the bar. They said Mustang was torturing the kid and it didn’t look good. So I ride over there and go straight down to the basement and sure enough there was the kid. He was bleeding and he looked exhausted, it was clear that Mustang had roughed him up. The kid saw me and begged for my help. He started to cry. I didn’t know what to do. But I came to my senses and started to untie the kid, I knew he needed medical attention and I wanted to get him out of there before Mustang came back. You have to understand Betty, yes the Southside Serpents are a gang and yes we do things that are illegal but we are not murderers. We don’t kidnap kids and torture them or anyone for that matter.”

“So did you get him out?” Betty asked.

F.P. put his head in his hands.

“No… I didn’t. Before I could untie the kid, Mustang came back. He ripped me off the kid and we started arguing. I was screaming at him, I couldn’t understand why he kidnapped a helpless kid. You see, Mustang was the one who originally convinced me to give the product to the kid. Mustang decided that he was going to get the hidden car and wait for the kid to get there. Mustang knocked the kid out and brought him back to the bar. He then contacted the kid’s father and asked for ransom money. I told Mustang that the deal was off, that he wasn’t going to make money off an innocent kid. But it was too late, the kid’s father was already in the bar with the money. I didn’t know what to do. I figured at least the kid could go home with his Dad. I would deal with Mustang after. The Dad came down and I immediately knew who the family was. I stayed hidden in a backroom because I didn’t want the kid’s father to think I was involved. I watched through a crack in the door. The Dad came in and they were arguing about something. I was thinking, just untie your son and leave. The Dad reached into the kid’s shirt pocket and pulled out what looked like an engagement ring. His Dad was smiling at him. Before I knew it, the Dad took a gun out his back pocket and shot his son right in the forehead.”

Betty’s hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could F.P. sit by and watch something like that happen?

“I was in such a shock I came out of my hiding spot and started hitting the Dad. I was screaming at him, ‘How could you do that, How could you kill your boy.’ Mustang pulled me off him. The Dad stood and he said that if I didn’t help clean this up my boy would be the next one to die.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “He knew who your son was?”

“Yes,” F.P. said. “You see Jughead and this kid went to school together, Jughead was a grade below him. So after he threatened to kill Jughead, I figured the only thing I could do was do what he said. I couldn’t save the kid, he was already dead but Betty I had to protect Jughead. So I called one of my right hands and we wrapped the kid in plastic and put him in the freezer in the basement. I didn’t know how soon the kid would be reported as missing, if he hadn’t been already. I found out the next day that the kid’s twin sister told the police that she last saw her brother crossing the river in town. Which would make sense if he was going to the hidden car. I had to wait until the right moment to bury the body.”

Betty felt sick to her stomach, she didn’t know if she could listen to any more of this story.

“Later on, when the police were getting on Mustang’s tail about the murder. The father or the kid killed Mustang and staged it as an over dose. He also planted the gun he used to kill his son in my trailer. He then gave an anonymous tip to the police to look in my trailer and long behold I was framed in killing this kid.”

“So you’re in here on a murder charge?” Betty asked.

“No, assisting in a murder and obstruction of evidence and a few other things. I had something that the Dad didn’t know existed.”

“Which was?” Betty asked.

“A video recording of the murder. No one but me knew there was a camera down in the basement that was always on. So it showed Mustang torturing the kid, me trying to stop him and the Dad murdering his son. However, it also showed me cleaning up the body.”

Betty nodded. This was so much information, her head was spinning.

“So there you have it Betty. That’s the whole truth.” F.P. concluded.

“Does Jughead know all of this?” Betty asked.

“To a degree yes.” F.P. replied.

Betty nodded. Well at least she understood better about the background behind Jughead and F.P.’s relationship. They both sat there for a while, not looking at each other or saying a word. F.P. was the first one to break the silence.

“Betty, do you have feelings for my son?”

Betty considered her answer very carefully but she decided that honesty was the best policy.

“Yes, stronger than I have ever felt for anyone.” Betty confessed.

F.P. smiled. “You know, I was always worried about if he’d ever find someone. It makes me happy that someone like you is interested in him.”

Betty laughed, “Thanks F.P., but to be honest, after the argument we had out in the parking lot I don’t think Jughead ever wants to see me again.”

“No Betty don’t think like that. You have to understand, Jughead hasn’t had anyone stable in his life. Well, except his best friend of course. But he’s never witnessed a healthy relationship, he doesn’t know how.” F.P. told her.

Betty nodded, this was something for her to consider. But what really seemed to bother Jughead was Betty’s relationship with F.P. not the fact that she helped him.

“Actually F.P., I think it’s our relationship that is the problem.” Betty confessed.

F.P. looked at her and tilted his head, this was the first time she saw the resemblance between them.

“What are you talking about?” F.P. questioned.

Betty sighed and rubbed her eyes, “While were arguing, Jughead asked me how we met. Or rather why I started to come see you. I told him the truth.”

F.P. smirked, “To piss off your mother?”

Betty nodded, “But I told him that it turned out to be more than that. Over the last three years you’ve really helped me.”

F.P. smiled, “And you’ve helped me kid.”

Betty smiled back. It was true. She confided a lot in F.P. Her family troubles, her insecurities, about her sister’s suicide, her self-harm and her panic attacks.

Betty was a secret cutter when she was in college. F.P. noticed the cuts on her wrist one day and convinced her to seek help. He told her it killed him to see her so tortured and he confessed he felt helpless knowing there was nothing he could do about it being locked up. Betty listened to F.P. and she was able to get a handle on her problems with the help of a therapist. She was still seeing a therapist once a week. They even celebrated a few months back when it had been one year since the last time Betty cut herself. Betty internally winced when she wondered what her shrink would think when she told them all of this.

“He asked me to stop seeing you.” Betty said.

F.P.’s gaze snapped to Betty’s, “What did you say?”

“I said I couldn’t do that.” Betty answered.

F.P. sighed and rubbed his face, “Why did you do that?”

“What do you mean? How could I agree to that after everything?”

“Betty… Listen to me kid… Life is too short. You need to stop seeing me.” F.P. said.

The air in Betty’s lungs whooshed out of her as her anxiety choked her throat. She began to hyperventilate. How could this be happening? Losing two of the most important people in her life in one day? Her heart couldn’t take it.

“Betty, Betty take a deep breath.” F.P. said squeezing her hand.

“I don’t understand… you don’t want to see me anymore? Why?” Betty said.

“Betty that’s not what I said. Look… you are so young and you have this whole life ahead of you. You always tell me how your friends don’t understand why you visit me. Quite frankly, I don’t understand why you visit me. If Jughead didn’t show up here, when would you have told him that you visit a convicted criminal?”

Betty thought this over, she didn’t really know the answer.

“I would have told him eventually.” She said.

“Before or after you told him about your sister?” F.P. said.

“That’s not fair.” Betty said.

“Betty if you’re going to be with someone, really be with them- You have to give them all of you. The good parts and the bad. In a true relationship partners support each other throughout the good and the bad times. So when you do find someone you want to share your life with, whether it’s Jughead or another nice guy you need to trust them enough to share that with them.”

Betty smiled, “When did you become such a love guru?”

F.P. laughed, “You’d be surprised how many of the guys in here need relationship advice.”

A guard came over, “Betty I’m sorry, but visiting hours are ending in a few minutes.”

Betty looked at the clock, it was almost 7:30p.m. She groaned.

“Listen Betty, I really appreciate you coming back and explaining things to me. Don’t be surprised if after what I have told you sinks in that you don’t want to see me again. I’ll understand.”

“Thanks F.P. but I doubt that will happen.” Betty stood to leave.

“Can I ask…” F.P. started, “What you plan to do about Jughead?”

Betty paused, “Nothing. He made it perfectly clear he wants absolutely nothing to do with me and I am going to respect that.”

“Oh… ok then.” F.P. said.

“Goodnight F.P., I’ll see you later in the week.” Betty said and made her exit to leave.

Betty got in her car and began to drive home. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Betty tried not to think about Jughead on her drive home but she couldn’t help it. She made it all the way home and parked the car before the tears started. They just wouldn’t stop. She kept wiping them away until her cheeks hurt. She climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door and walked in and threw her bag on the floor.

“Finally!” Veronica said, “I was wondering when you would get in. How was F.P…” Veronica paused when she saw the sight of her best friend.

“Betty what happened?” Veronica asked stepping towards Betty.

The look of concern of Veronia’s face was Betty’s undoing and the flood gates opened. Betty sank to the floor as she began to violently weep. Veronica rushed to her, wrapping Betty in her arms holding her tight as Betty’s sobs wracked through her body.


	16. Lost Boy

 

**"One of the hardest things you will ever have to do, my dear, is to grieve the loss of a person who is still alive."** _-My father's advice #1_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

Jughead’s alarm went off, 5a.m. he turned it off even though he had been awake before it went off. Jughead hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep for the last three weeks… since the last time he saw Betty. He winced at the memory, it was still so raw and new the pain of losing her. She had called him about a week ago but he didn’t answer and he never called her back.

Jughead sat up. The morning sunset was just peeking through the sky. He had done nothing but work since he returned from his trip. Archie and Fred both asked Jughead how the trip had went but Jughead just kept saying he didn’t want to talk about it. Luckily, after a week of pestering him and Jughead almost losing his shit on Archie, they let it go. Jughead knew Fred and Archie were coming from a good place but he just couldn’t retell the painful, confusing tale.

Jughead got up and slowly shuffled down the hallway. He looked at himself in the mirror, he barely recognized himself. He felt like a ghost. Jughead splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He went back to his room and his eyes immediately went to the letter he received from F.P. about a week after he got back. Jughead still didn’t open it and at this point, he had no intention to do so.

Jughead got dressed and headed downstairs. Fred was already in the kitchen brewing coffee. When he saw Jughead, he pulled a mug out of the cabinet and filled it. He passed it to Jughead.

“Thanks Fred.” Jughead said.

“No problem, bud.” Fred responded.

Jughead took a sip and then set the cup down. The heat of the coffee felt good in his hands. A flash of Betty handing him a cup of coffee flashed through his mind. Jughead winced internally and closed his eyes.

“Jughead…” Fred said putting his hand on Jughead’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“I’m ok Fred.” Jughead said.

“You’re not though, are you?” Fred said gently.

Jughead sighed, “Please Fred, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“I know that.” Fred said.

Jughead gave him a weak smile.

“But I want you to know I’m worried about you son.” Fred said.

The word “son” made Jughead look up at Fred in surprise. He had never called Jughead that before.

“I just can’t bring myself to talk about it yet.” Jughead admitted, not looking Fred in the eye.

“I know that, but just know that whenever you’re ready I’m here for you.” Fred said.

“Okay.” Jughead said, trying to give Fred a reassuring smile.

“Should we head over to work?” Fred said. Fred always liked to be the first on site in the morning before the crew got there.

“I’m going to wait for Archie if that’s ok?” Jughead said.

“Of course, he should be back from his run any minute.” Fred said.

Since Archie was a teenager, he always went for a morning run to clear his head. This habit continued throughout college and even now. Archie always got up at the crack of dawn, even on his days off and went for a run. Jughead never understood it but had this sinking feeling it was Archie’s way of coping with something. Jughead settled himself in the recliner in the living room, he took another sip of his coffee and put his head back. He took a deep breath, he could get through this day.

Like clockwork Archie came through the front door of the house.

Archie saw Jughead in the living room.

“Hey man, you waited for me?” Archie said.

“Yeah, I needed a few extra minutes to collect myself this morning.” Jughead admitted.

Archie paused, Jughead could tell Archie was thinking about asking him more about it. Jughead braced himself to shoot Archie down.

“Ok, well I’m going to go jump in the shower. I’ll be ready in 15 minutes, can you put some Eggos in the toaster oven for me?” Archie said as he started going up the stairs.

“Yeah, sure man.” Jughead said.

They went to work and began their daily tasks at the construction site. At lunch time, they went into Fred’s office to grab some sodas. Jughead chose an orange soda and then passed a Cola to Archie. The two of them headed outside to take their usual spot under a tree a few minutes walk off the property. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate their lunch.

“Jughead who is Betty?” Archie asked his friend.

Jughead’s heart started to pound as he looked at his friend wide eyed.

“How do you know about Betty?” Jughead said.

“I don’t know anything about her, just that she’s a girl you met in New York.” Archie said.

“Who told you that?” Jughead said.

“Joaquin.” Archie said.

_Of course,_ Jughead said to himself. The two of them had barely said a word since they returned from their trip three weeks ago.

“Don’t be mad, I threatened to beat him up.” Archie said.

“No it’s ok, it’s not like I asked him to keep it a secret.” Reflected Jughead.

“So… who is she?” Archie pressed.

Jughead sighed, “She’s a girl I met in New York.”

“That can’t be it.” Archie said.

The memory of seeing Betty for the first time in the park flashed through Jughead’s mind. Betty literally collided into him, like two asteroids in space, forever changing the route to their destination.

“Archie, do you believe in love at first sight?” Jughead asked his best friend.

Archie shifted uncomfortably, “I mean… I guess. I’ve just never experienced it.”

Jughead nodded.

“Is that what happened to you? With this girl?” Archie said.

“Yeah, but I screwed it up.” Jughead whispered.

“How?” Archie said.

Jughead paused. This was just so painful, he felt like he was ripping stitches straight from his chest.

“Jughead, please man. Seriously, my Dad and I are really worried about you. We haven’t seen you like this since we brought you home to live with us when F.P. went to jail.” Archie said.

“Look like what exactly?” Jughead challenged.

“I don’t know, like you’re lost. An empty shell wandering around.” Archie said.

Jughead nodded, that description made sense to him. Jughead did feel lost.

“Alright but it’s kind of a long story.” Jughead said.

Archie looked a little relieved, “That’s ok.”

So Jughead started his story at the beginning, starting at the park when he first saw Betty. To running into her at the club, hooking up. Going back to her apartment. How she made him feel. To their day in the city and their goodbye that Saturday night.

“I don’t understand, she sounds amazing.” Archie said.

“It gets worse, trust me.”

Archie nodded encouraging him to continue. Jughead took a deep breath.

“Remember how F.P. sent me a letter?” Jughead said.

“Yeah what about it?” Archie said.

“Well in the letter, F.P. said he got his GED and a college degree. That was the whole reason why he wrote me. To tell me the good news.”

“That’s great, isn’t it?” Archie asked, sort of confused.

“It was good, but in the letter my Dad said he had gotten help from a persistent blonde. And when I visited him, she was scheduled to visit as well and he asked me to stick around to meet her.”

“Ok…” Archie said.

“I agreed to stick around and turns out the persistent blonde was Betty.” Jughead said softly.

Archies eyes widen as his jaw dropped, “You’re not serious.”

“Yup. It was awful.” Jughead said.

“Why? I mean, I understand that it was a shock. But your biggest fear about opening up to someone has always been telling them about your Dad but it sounds like Betty already knows about it.” Archie said.

Jughead looked at his friend, he never thought about it like that before.

“I don’t know man. I was trying to understand but I just got so freaking angry. Betty said that F.P. helped her and I guess I just got… jealous. Like he was being a father to her all this time while I was fatherless. It just tipped me over the edge.” Jughead said.

Archie nodded thoughtfully.

“Anyways, we got in a pretty heated argument and I said some really terrible things to her. She looked so hurt. And even after all that, she still begged me to stay and work things out with her. To work things out with F.P.” Jughead said feeling his chest constrict.

“Wow.” Archie said.

Jughead nodded.

“So do you love her?” Archie asked.

“I do.” Jughead said.

Archie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" Jughead said, chuckling at Archie's reaction.

“I have never heard you talk about a girl like this before.” Archie said.

“I know I only just met her, but she makes me feel… she makes me feel…” Jughead couldn’t finish his thought.

“She makes you feel like what?” Archie asked.

“Alive.” Jughead whispered.

Archie nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So what are you going to do?” Archie said.

Jughead shrugged. “Nothing.”

Archie laughed, “Jughead come on! You can’t just do nothing. Especially if you love her.”

“Archie you don’t get it. I walked away from her. Literally got on my motorcycle and fucking sped away. After she begged me to stay and fix things. I don’t deserve her man, I’m no better than my Mom.” Jughead said.

“Jughead, that is not true.” Archie said.

Jughead rolled his eyes at Archie, he had had enough of this conversation. “We should get back to work.”

They both stood up. Archie starred at his childhood best friend.

“What?” Jughead said.

Archie stepped towards Jughead and hugged him hard. Jughead was surprised. They never really hugged before.

“What was that for?” Jughead said.

“I don’t know, I just figured you needed one.” Archie said.

“Thanks.” Jughead said smiling as he followed Archie back to the work site.


	17. Pain Is Meant to be Felt

**"it is part of the**

**human experience to feel pain**

**do not be afraid**

**open yourself to it"**

_-Rupi Kaur, "Evolving"_

 

* * *

 

Betty

Betty sighed as she put her head in her hands. It had been a long day at work and she just wrapped up the last task she had for the day. Betty set her laptop to sleep and packed it into her backpack. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and popped her head into her boss’s office.

“Goodnight Chris, I’m heading out. Do you need anything?” Betty asked.

“No Betty, I’m good. Thanks for all your hard work today.” Chris said smiling at her.

“Actually, Betty?” Chris said.

Betty turned around, “What’s up?”

“My son is coming into town next week while his mom is on vacation. Would you be willing to show him around the city? Lunch maybe?”

“Sure, Chris, no problem.” Betty said with a fake smile.

“Awesome, thanks Betty. Goodnight.”

_Other duties as assigned._ Betty thought sighing to herself.

Betty rode the elevator down to the main lobby. When she got out into the humid July evening Betty took a deep cleansing breath. She had survived another day without him and it wasn’t entirely painful. Betty sighed, that was a complete lie. If she was being completely honest, if it wasn’t for getting an internship offer she probably would not have even entertained the thought of getting out of bed over the last three weeks.

Betty’s mind flashed back to the night she returned back from the jail. Betty grimaced. She knew she really scared Veronica because Betty was completely delirious. Betty couldn’t remember a time she had cried that hard in her entire life… well she had never had a true heartbreak in her entire life. Veronica stayed on the floor with her in front of the door of their apartment for hours. Just holding her, running her fingers through Betty’s hair. Betty eventually had to use the bathroom and Veronica helped her off the floor and walked her the whole way there. Betty reassured Veronica she was ok, but Veronica wouldn’t let Betty close the door. Betty was frustrated but she figured Veronica was worried about Betty hurting herself.

Afterwards, Betty got into to bed and to her surprise Veronica got into bed with her. She found comfort in her friend’s company and took solace in the fact that Veronica did not press her to share what had happened. However, in the morning Betty shared everything with Veronica. She had to tell someone what had happened. Veronica was shocked into silence and that was the last they really spoke about it. Veronica slept in Betty’s bed with her for the rest of the week.

“V, you really don’t have to do this.” Betty said, putting her hand on Veronica’s arm one night and giving her a small smile.

Veronica looked at her, “I know B, but you just seem so devastated. I’m just worried that you might…”

“Hurt myself?” Betty sighed

Veronica and Betty were college roommates when Betty was at the height of her mental suffering. Betty made a pretty good effort in hiding it from her. But after she started going to therapy, she didn’t want to hide it from her best friend anymore. Betty showed Veronica her healing wounds and Veronica started to cry. Betty held her and afterwards they talked it out. Veronica’s friendship never wavered for a second after Betty told her. That’s where Betty’s loyalty Veronica came from because despite the dark times, Veronica stood by Betty and helped her get better.

“V, listen if we were still sophomores in college, yeah I’d be worried about me too. But I’m not that girl anymore, I’m stronger now. I used to do those things to avoid the pain, but now I know that pain is meant to be felt.”

Veronica nodded and smiled. “One more night?” Veronica nodded towards the bed.

“Sure.” Betty said smiling.

Veronica had asked her a few more questions about what happened and that was the last night they stayed in the same bed. That was about 2 weeks ago.

Then Betty got her job offer and things seemed to lighten up a little. Betty still moped around, her soul felt… empty. But work was a good distraction.

Since Betty was busy during the week with work, Betty was only able to see F.P. every other weekend. The first weekend after everything went down, she skipped their visit. It was just too painful. But eventually she felt guilty. It wasn’t F.P.’s fault for Jughead leaving. Well… it was, but not directly. Their visit was shorter than usual. Betty told F.P. about her new internship and he was happy for her. She explained that she might not be able to see him as much as they used to. F.P. said he understood and she believed him. When he asked if she had heard from Jughead, she froze. That was the end of their visit.

Betty walked into her apartment, set her bag down and threw her keys on the table.

“Ronnie? Are you home?” Betty asked.

“In here Betty!” Veronica yelled from the kitchen.

“Hey V, how was your day?”

“Uh, awful. I’m trying to wrap up these last minute details before the benefit launch next week. It’s my first major client so I want to make sure everything is perfect!” Veronica said.

“That’s awesome V, I’m so proud of you. Is there anything I can do?” Betty said.

“No, no that’s ok Betty. Just talk me off the ledge if I seem to be going a little crazy.” Veronica said.

Betty laughed, “Absolutely.”

“How was your day?” Veronica asked.

“Good! I’m learning a lot and my boss is nice. Except he asked me to entertain his son next week who is visiting him in New York.”

“Really? How old is his son?” Veronica asked.

“I have no clue. Hopefully older than three.” Both Betty and Veronica laughed.

Veronica’s phone buzzed, “Oh, this is Kevin! Give me a second.”

Veronica got up and went to her room and closed her door.

_Odd._ Betty thought, Veronica normally didn’t take phone calls to her room. Betty figured they were talking about her. Betty went to her room and changed into her running clothes. Betty put on her sneakers and stretched and by the time she came out of her room Veronica was still on the phone.

“Ronnie, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back soon.” Betty said through the door.

Veronica opened her door a crack, “Ok B, see you later.”

Betty jogged down the stairs and began her usual route. Running was definitely helping manage her grief. She was always actively trying not to think about Jughead but her mind always drifted to him. Rerunning their last words to each other through her head over and over. Betty winced. She didn’t want to just remember the bad parts about Jughead, she wanted to remember the good parts too. After she called him last week with no answer and no call back, she almost hated him. But she also loved him. Betty liked to daydream where their relationship would be like now if Jughead hadn’t found out that she was the one who was helping F.P. But she figured, since she would’ve kept pushing F.P. to get in contact with his son that the inevitable would’ve happened one way or another.

Betty made her way through Prospect Park. Although Veronia had been extremely supportive. Betty wished she had some else to talk to about all this. Someone who wasn’t witnessing this mess as she went through it. This thought made Betty miss her sister, Polly. If Polly was still alive, Betty could call her up and get her sister’s advice on what to do. Betty definitely could not call her mother to talk about this, or her father for that matter. She would have to tell them about F.P. and she doubted they would have anything good to say about her dating someone. Betty pushed herself harder as she made her way through the park. Her lungs started to ache and her legs started to burn. A runner’s high always helped lift the weight off her chest.

Returning to her apartment, she sprinted up the stairs, burning off that last bit of energy. She went straight to her room to kick off her sneakers and then Betty went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin, Veronica was standing in the doorway.

“Geez V! A little warning next time.” Betty said.

“Sorry Betty.” Veronica said. Veronica was biting her bottom lip, which Betty knew meant Veronica had something to say but was afraid to say it.

“Spit it out V, what’ going on?”

“Don’t be mad. I just talked to Kevin and he is still talking to Joaquin.” Veronica began.

Betty finished the glass and walked it over to the sink. Betty turned around and leaned against the edge of the sink and crossed her arms.

“Ok? What about him?” Betty said.

“Well I asked Kevin earlier today to ask Joaquin how Jughead was doing…”

“RONNIE! Why would you do that?” Betty said.

“I just wanted to know if the jerk who broke my best friend’s heart was suffering!” Veronica said.  

“Ugh, Veronica…” Betty said exasperated.

Betty walked into her room and fell back on her bed, putting one arm over her eyes. Veronica followed her.

“Do you want to know?” Veronica asked.

“Know what?” Betty said.

“How Jughead is doing?”

Betty thought about this. Did she want to know? What if he was happy? What if he was as devastated as she was? Would it make a difference?

_…a meaningless one night stand._ Jughead’s sharp words echoed in her mind.

Betty closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Betty sat up and opened her mouth to speak, “No-“

“HE’S MISERABLE.” Veronica shouted. Clearly trying to speak over Betty’s response.

“Really?” Betty said.

“Yeah, Jughead’s best friend came to see Joaquin. Apparently, Jughead isn’t doing very well.” Veronica said quietly.

Betty sighed, she knew Veronica was coming from a good place. But Betty didn’t know what to think. She felt sad that Jughead wasn’t doing ok. But that didn’t mean he wanted to be with her. That didn’t mean that he missed her.

“You know I called him last week.” Betty whispered.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me? Did he answer?” Veronica asked.

“No, and he hasn’t called me back.” Betty said.

Veronica sighed, “I’m sorry Betty, I shouldn’t have gotten involved.”

Betty reached over and squeezed Veronica’s hand. “It’s ok but can we stop talking about Jughead now?”

Veronica nodded. “Oh by the way, my parents invited us over for dinner. We have to leave in 15 minutes.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Thanks for the warning!”

“Better get in the shower missy!” Veronica said walking out the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I know some of you were dying to know what was going to happen next for Jughead and Betty, I didn't want to leave you hanging :) I don't know when I'll update again, I am swamped this week with work. But knowing I have no self-control I will probably post more tomorrow haha. #adultingishard 
> 
> Anyways, one of the things that I wanted to mention- in a good amount of these fanfics a lot of people write about Betty hurting herself. Whether it is digging her nails into her palms or cutting herself (like I have). Jughead is usually written as the one who saves her, and I love that. But for this story, I wanted to write Betty as a strong character. When I first dreamed up this version of Betty, I wanted her to be strong enough to save herself. She is literally breaking right now and she is choosing to be stronger than her grief. There is no doubt that that darkness still exists for her, but she is doing her very best to keep pushing forward. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update :) 
> 
> P & B,
> 
> -Peyton


	18. An Evening I Will Not Forget

 

**"You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen**  
**You took me back in time to when I was unbroken**  
**Now you're all I want**  
**And I knew it from the very first moment..."**

_-James Arthur, "Can I Be Him"_

* * *

 

Jughead

The sun was going down, the last of the days light fading through Jughead’s bedroom window. The trees were black silhouettes against the dusk of the beginning night sky. Jughead was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Betty. He was always thinking about her, Betty occupied every waking moment of his life. When Jughead closed his eyes at night she was last thought that crossed his mind and the first to cross when he opened them in the morning. The extent of his shame clawing at the edge of his brain.

Jughead sighed. Jughead wasn’t entirely sure he would ever forgive himself for the way he left things with Betty. He was definitely sure he would never forgive himself for calling her a meaningless one night stand. Jughead screwed his eyes shut as he pictured Betty’s face twisting with pain when he said it. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Betty was so much more than a one night stand. She was like a rare comet traveling across the sky, illuminating his dark dark world.

Jughead knew he made things worse by not returning her phone call but honestly what could he possibly say over the phone that would even begin to scratch the surface on what he needed to mend? He doubted he could even look Betty in the eye, let alone say something that would fix _this_.

Jughead thought about what Archie had said earlier. Archie had hit the nail on the head, Jughead never opened up to people because of his Dad. Not just his Dad though, his whole family. His abandonment issues. His fear of being rejected for something as simple as him being himself.

Jughead got out of bed and began to pace his room. Betty already knew this, well at least what F.P. shared with her and from their argument it didn’t sound like F.P. held anything back. And she still wanted him. A few more tears spilled over, staining his face. Jughead wiped his face with the back of his hand. Why did this hurt so much? How did he let this happen? Jughead Jones didn't believe in love. And in that single moment, he hated Betty Cooper. For crashing into him like a freight train and changing his life forever. 

Jughead sat down on the edge of his bed. His eye caught the letter he received from F.P., laying on his dresser unopened. Jughead picked it up and turned it over a few times in his hands. He let out a big sigh.

There was a knock on his door and Fred entered.

“Hey Jug, the pizza just got here. Come on down.”

“Ok Fred, thanks.” Jughead said.

Jughead turned the letter over in his hands one more time. Tracing F.P.’s handwriting, similar to his own. Thinking about the possibility of what F.P. could have wrote to him about. But deep down he knew. Shaking his head, Jughead tossed the letter back on his dresser and headed downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but I felt it was important to show this insight into Jughead. I think what Jughead said to Betty, how terrible he was to her, really shocked us. How Jughead treated Betty is constantly at the forefront of his mind, at the forefront of the shame he feels. Jughead needs to come to terms with it and figure out his next move, hopefully one that involves getting Betty back. 
> 
> Side note: I listen to "An Evening I Will Not Forget" by Dermont Kennedy while writing this. It brought the imagery of the sunlight fading out Jughead's window as dusk sets in. Hence the title :) Give it a listen if you are curious! 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the AMAZING feedback! The comments, kudos and bookmarks have really blown me away. I never expected such a response when I posted the prologue and I am so glad you all are enjoying it. 
> 
> I'm still editing and playing around with new and original ideas. But I promise I will try to update in a timely fashion. I feel a deep sense of loyalty to this version of Bughead and there is no way I can leave them hanging :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	19. A New Acquaintance

 

**"She is always too much... She thinks too much, feels too much, loves too much... She is always too much of everything."** _-N.R. Hart_

 

* * *

 

 

Betty

Betty woke with a start, immediately sitting up in bed. Her heart was racing and she was drenched in sweat.

The nightmares started getting worse about three and a half weeks ago but they had recently escalated. There were some nights in the last week that Veronica had woken her up because Betty was screaming in her sleep. Betty assumed it was from all the stress she was under and the emotional strain of missing Jughead. Betty thought, well she assumed that the pain of missing him would get easier as time went on. But each day when she opened her eyes her heart ached just the same. Sometimes more when something reminded her of him.

Betty sighed and rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands. She looked at the alarm clock. 5:30a.m. Her alarm wasn’t scheduled to go off for another hour. Betty knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep plus she wasn’t mentally prepared to see anymore haunting images. So she got up and put on her running clothes.

When she returned from her, she got in the shower running the water just hot enough to burn a little. When she got out of the shower, she combed her hair and headed out to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Betty saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and Veronica was standing in the doorway. Betty jumped.

“Geez Ronnie! A little warning, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Oh my god Betty! You’re so jumpy lately! Have you talked to your shrink about your nightmares?” Veronica snapped.

“HA-HA” Betty said, emphasizing the “h” sound.

Veronica crossed her arms and sighed, “Some of us need sleep you know! My benefit is tomorrow and this is my first time solo!”

Betty sighed, she did feel guilty about keeping Veronica awake.

“I have an appointment later this week. Why don’t you sleep at your parents’ house tonight?”

“And leave you here alone? Um, no.” Veronica said.

“I’ll be fine! Seriously, there’s no reason for you to lose sleep before your big day.” Betty said.

“I’ll think about it.” Veronica said.

Betty smiled at her best friend and set down a mug of black coffee in front of her.

“Isn’t today the day you need to entertain your boss’s son?”

“Yup…” Betty grimaced.

“Any idea on his age yet?” Veronica asked.

“The hot office gossip has told me that he is around our age.” Betty said.

“Seriously? Then why does he need a babysitter?” Veronica said.

“I have no idea, but my boss asked me to show him around the city so of course I have to.” Betty said, she was not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

 

Betty got the office on the early side. She wanted to make sure there was nothing pressing on her task list since she was going to be out of the office for most of the day. Her boss was meeting his son for lunch and then after a tour of the building, Chris would introduce his son to Betty and they would be on their way.

Around lunch time, she was wrapping up an outline on an article she was working on for her mentor and in between typing and jotting down thoughts she ate a sandwich she packed.

“So these are the cubicles for our interns and this is who I wanted you to meet.”

Betty turned around to meet Chris and his son.

_Whoa,_ Betty thought to herself. Now she knew why the gossip going around the office was HOT gossip.

“Hi I’m James.” He said reaching out his hand to Betty’s

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper.” she said shaking his hand.

James was definitely attractive, she had to admit that. He was tall maybe 6’0, muscular, had a summer tan and blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a polo with khaki shorts and sneakers. James smiled at Betty when they shook hands.

“You ready to go?” Betty asked.

“Yeah! Lead the way.” James said. They said their goodbyes to Chris and then headed for the elevator and exited the building.

“Ok, so I thought we could start at the Empire State Building and then we can figure out from there where to go next?”

“Sure, sounds good. Hey listen, I’m really sorry my Dad asked you to do this.” James said.

“No need to apologize! I don’t mind at all.” Betty said smiling.

As the two of them walked along, they discussed their colleges and where they were from originally. James had asked Betty why she wanted to get into Journalism. James had gotten a degree in Business Administration (per his father’s request) and he was taking the summer off before looking for a job.

_Must be nice._ Betty thought smugly to herself.

Betty noted that the conversation between them flowed easily and Betty enjoyed talking to someone who had no idea about the struggles she faced lately. When they got to the observation deck of the Empire State Building, it immediately reminded Betty of Jughead. They hadn’t gone to the Empire State Building that day in the city but they did visit the Freedom Tower and it had a similar view.

James and Betty stood in silence and looked out at the view of lower Manhattan.

“Hey Betty, can I ask you something?”

Betty turned to him, “Sure James, what’s up?”

“I hope you don’t take offense to this but I was wondering why you look so sad.” James said gently.

Oxygen whooshed out Betty’s lungs as anxiety bloomed in her chest.

“Is it that obvious?” She asked, her words barely audible.

James nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” James asked.

Betty stared at him, did she want to talk about it? With her boss’s son of all people? Probably not.

“No that’s ok, thanks though.” Betty gave him a weak smile.

They moved on, James had asked if Betty could show him central park.

_Oh great,_ Betty thought.

To her surprise, visiting Central Park was not as painful as Betty thought it was going to be. Her first memory of Jughead was her literally colliding into him on the bridge played back in her mind. She smiled, remembering his initial expression was one of annoyance. But it was all over once they locked eyes on each other…   

* * *

 

Betty ended her tour with James back at the office. It actually was not a terrible day.

“So how long are you in town?” Betty asked.

“About a week. My mom is on vacation and both my parents were afraid I’d throw a huge party in my Mom’s absence.” James said rolling his eyes.

Betty laughed.

“Do you have any friends here?” She asked next.

“No, I don’t know anyone.” James said.

Betty nodded, James kind of looked lonely while he said it. Betty knew Chris worked long hours, he was always the first there and the last to leave. She wasn’t entirely confident that her boss would make time off for his son while he was in town.

“Hey- what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing, probably binge watching Netflix.” James responded.

“Do you want to come to a Benefit thing with me tomorrow night? My roommate is throwing it and she could use the support.”

“Sure! That sounds cool. What’s the dress code?”

“Oh, I’m not entirely sure! Can I text you the details later?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” James said putting his contact into her phone.

They said their goodbyes and Betty packed up her belongings and headed home. When she got home, Betty was surprised to see Veronica at the kitchen table working on her laptop.

“Hey V, I thought you were going to stay at your parents?” Betty said.

“I decided that no sleep was better than a constant critique of all my choices for tomorrow.” Veronica said.

Betty nodded, “So I invited my boss’s son to your thing tomorrow I hope that’s ok.”

Veronica stopped what she was doing. “Like a date? So it went well then?”

“No, not like a date. And yeah he was really nice. He has no friends here I figured it would be nice to invite him. Plus I won’t know anyone so he can keep me company while you run around like a crazy person.”

“First of all, there will be no crazy running of any kind. And second- I mean, yeah that’s fine. But Betty, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Ready for what exactly? A social event?”

“No… to spend time with a guy who isn’t Jughead.” Veronica said softly.

“Yes, Ronnie! He’s _just_ a friend.” Betty said, shutting her friend down.

“Ok… if you say so.” Veronica said before returning to her work. After a few strokes on the keys Veronica suddenly stopped, picked up her phone and started walking to her bedroom. Betty watched her walk away.

“Kevin?... It’s Veronica. I need a favor, a big one…” Veronica closed her door before Betty could catch anymore of the conversation.


	20. Homeward Bound

 

**"So, do it. Decide. Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More compassionate? Decide. Breathe in. Breath out and decide."** _-Meredith Grey, "Grey's Anatomy"_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

Jughead was lying in bed, propped up on a pillow with his right arm behind his head while his left hand held a book he was reading. Jughead kept sighing heavily because as hard as he tried, Jughead could not get his thoughts to stop drifting to F.P.’s letter. It was burning a hole in his consciousness.

Jughead slapped the book down on his lap in frustration and looked over at the letter, right where he left it a few days before.

_Screw it._ Jughead said and got up. He picked the letter up, once again turning it over in his hands. He took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope.

_“Dear Jughead,_

_First, I want to tell you how great it was to see you. I appreciate you coming to visit your old man. Listen, I don’t know if you want to hear this but to be honest I don’t care. Betty was a mess after you left. I don’t know what happened between you two and much to her credit- she didn’t say much about what happened either._

_Jughead you need to give Betty a chance. That girl has gone through a lot in her young life, maybe even more than you have. But you’ve met her and you’ve seen the smile she wears so there’s no way you could know that. Jughead, Betty needs someone like you in her life. Someone who has seen darkness, lived in it even and still looks for the light in everything anyway. About a month ago, if you asked Betty if she believed in love she would’ve told you no. Flat out. But Jughead- Betty Cooper loves harder than anyone I have ever met. She is also one of the strongest people I know._

_You also need someone like her.  Betty can give you something that I never could, that your family never could._

_Anyways, I’m not going to tell you what to do but all I have is time as I sit behind these bars and I always think about all the regrets I have in my life. I don’t want you to look back 6 months from now or a few years from now and regret that you didn’t make things right with Betty. Whether you decide to or not, don’t let our relationship get in the way and don’t make any decisions for Betty because you think you know what’s best for her. Decide on your own terms and your terms only._

_I love ya kid and I think about you often. Hopefully we’ll see each other again someday soon._

_Good luck,_

_-F.P.”_

* * *

 

The next morning, Jughead sat at the kitchen island holding a cup of coffee. He barely slept after he read F.P.’s letter. Jughead must’ve read that letter a hundred times over, his father’s advice still echoing in his mind.

_“Whether you decide to or not, don’t let our relationship get in the way and don’t make any decisions for Betty because you think you know what’s best for her. Decide on your own terms and your terms only.”_

Fred walked into the kitchen, snapping Jughead out of his train of thought. He looked at the clock, it was getting late into the morning.

“Aren’t you late for the job site? You’re usually the first one there.” Jughead said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Fred said chuckling to himself a little as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

After a few moments went by, Fred said, “How are you holding up?”

Jughead looked at Fred and then back down at his coffee mug, “Not that well, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, I know you talked to Archie but he hasn’t told me anything.”

Jughead smiled and laughed a little. At least Archie was still trustworthy. 

“Fred can I ask you a question?”

“Absolutely, what’s on your mind?” Fred said.

“Why did you and Mary split up? Did you not love her anymore?”

Fred’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“No, Jughead I did not stop loving her.”

“Then what happened?” Jughead asked.

Fred sighed.

“I don’t really know… I mean I do but there isn’t a specific moment I can put my finger on.”

Jughead nodded, his attention briefly turning to the window and as the sound of rain started to patter against it.

“I guess I just stopped _seeing_ her for who she truly was and more importantly who she wanted to be. I spent a lot of time at work and even though deep down I knew Mary was unhappy I didn’t do anything about it.”

“Oh…” Jughead said thinking what Fred just said over in his mind.

“Look Jughead, what they don’t tell you in all of those books you read is how much hard work relationships are. If anything, to me, falling in love is the easy part, it’s what comes after that makes things so difficult. But if you love someone, truly love them- then you put in the work to make the relationship last.”

Jughead didn’t respond, he was kind of in shock over what Fred just said.

“Jughead… does you asking me all these questions have anything to do with what’s been troubling you the last couple of weeks?” Fred asked softly.

Jughead looked at Fred and after a moment he nodded.

“Actually ye-

Suddenly, out of nowhere Archie burst through the kitchen door. He was soaking wet, clearly he had gotten caught in the rain storm that was now getting stronger outside. Archie’s face was beat red and he was panting hard and out of breath.

Jughead and Fred looked at each other and then looked at Archie.

“Geez Arch, were you being chased by something? You look awful.”

“Jughead we have a problem! I just talked to Veronica and-“

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean you just talked to Veronica? Veronica as in Betty’s roommate Veronica?” Jughead asked.

"Yes!" Archie said.

“Hold on, who is Betty?” Fred asked.

“It’s a long story.” The boys said in unison.

“What’s going on? What did she say?” Jughead said, feeling a little sick.

“Veronica just called and she said Betty is going on a date tonight with some guy.”

Jughead’s eyes widened as his heart sank.

“What? How does she know that?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know man, something about a party she’s throwing? But that doesn’t matter! Veronica said you need to get down there if you’re going to have any chance of saving what you have with Betty.”

Jughead’s heart stopped, his chest constricting. He couldn’t think straight. Betty? With another guy? _No._

“Jughead! What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know Arch ok? I don’t know if I want to be with her.”

“That’s such crap Jug! You’re just scared.”

Jughead looked at his childhood friend and glared at him.

“It’s more than that Arch and you know it.”

“Who cares?! Do you love this girl? Is Betty the one you want to be with? You need to decide because it sounds like to me from what Veronica said- the opportunity to at the very least apologize to Betty is slipping away.”

A few moments passed and Jughead starred into his cup of coffee as Fred and Archie stared at him.

Finally Fred put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “Listen Jug, if this girl is as great as Archie says she is, maybe it’s worth putting in the work to fix things. But either way, Archie is right- you need to decide. It’s now or never.”

Jughead nodded. _Now or never._ Jughead said to himself, repeating it a few times over and over.

Without saying anything, Jughead practically jumped out of his chair, ran upstairs and packed a bag. In five minutes he was back down in the kitchen.

Jughead hugged Archie hard, “Remind me to thank you later.” Jughead said.

“Oh, I will. Now go get your girl.” Archie said smirking.

Jughead opened the kitchen door and that’s when he remembered it was raining. He couldn’t take the bike in this kind of weather.

“Here.” Fred said throwing Jughead the keys to his truck.

Jughead caught the keys, “Fred are you sure?”

“GO!” Fred and Archie said at the same time.

Without a second thought, Jughead ran down the steps, threw his bag in the passenger seat, and started the truck. Pushing the accelerator down to the floor, he drove off towards interstate 95 – south to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Clearly I am burning the midnight oil or should I say the early morning oil? I have been busy all day (and all night) but I literally could not wait any longer to edit and update this :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as always, let me know what you think! The next few chapters will be posted as soon as I can get them up!!
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	21. Reunion

**“Perhaps there were no soul mates. I thought, and love neither written in the stars or planned by the gods, but a choice, one built of hope and sweat and blood and trust. Not served on a silver platter by a whim of fate, but something that must be earned and fought for.”** _–Beau Taplin, Free Will_

 

* * *

 

Betty

Betty was sitting in a director’s chair in front of a large mirror lined with bright lights. Veronica had a friend that needed volunteers for her styling portfolio and since Veronica’s benefit was that night, Veronica had volunteered her and Betty. Betty didn’t really like wearing a lot of make-up but she had to admit- she looked good! Veronica’s friend had given Betty a dark smokey eye with dark red lips and a little blush. It really brought out the color of her eyes.

Although, the dress that Betty was wearing would already do that. Betty and Veronica had gone shopping the night before and Veronica (yes, Veronica) had picked out a cocktail dress for Betty. Betty normally would have protested but since the dress was for Veronica’s benefit she didn’t argue. Plus Veronica had great taste. The dress was a dark navy blue and had a halter top. It fit tight to her body. It was knee length which Betty liked and Veronica also picked out a nude pair of sandal wedge heels to go with the dress. Veronica’s friend had also set Betty’s hair in soft beach waves and left them a little messy around her face.

Betty looked at herself in the lit up full length mirror. If she was being truthful, Betty didn’t recognize the girl staring back at her. This girl looked beautiful, this girl looked like she had her life put together. She didn’t look exhausted or heart broken or lonely. Betty sighed. How long was this supposed to continue? Betty had to figure out how to become the girl in the mirror and get her life together and start moving forward.

“Wow!!! Betty, you look great!” Veronica said, entering the styling room.

“Thanks, V. But you know I dressed up like this for you right?” Betty said.

“Oh I know.” Veronica said laughing. “Ready?”

“Yeah let’s go.”

“I can’t believe it’s raining! Thank god we brought umbrellas!”

The girls exited the building and got into the Uber waiting outside for them.

“James is meeting you there right?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah! I told him to be there around 7pm since that’s when it starts.”

“Ah, ok.” Veronica said.

Betty rolled her eyes sensing a tone in her friend’s voice.

“Ronnie, what is with you? If you had such a problem with me inviting James, why did you say it was ok?” Betty snapped.

Veronica sighed and looked at Betty, “I don’t know, I guess it’s just the stress of this event. I’m sorry B, I don’t care that you brought someone.”

“This event is going to be great Veronica! Tonight is going to be big for you! Let’s enjoy it!” Betty said, squeezing Veronica’s hand.

Veronica nodded and smiled back at Betty. They pulled up in front of the building where the event was being held.

“Alright, let’s do this thing!” Veronica said, pushing open the car door and simultaneously opening her umbrella. Betty scooted out after her.

Veronica and Betty walked in and Betty’s mouth dropped in surprise. The space looked amazing, colorful fabric hanging from the ceilings with disco balls spinning sending light everywhere. Each table had a cream colored table cloth and bright flowers as a center piece. There was a huge dance floor with a DJ and a light booth. The music was already pumping loud.

“V! This looks amazing, you designed all of this?” Betty asked in awe of her friend.

“I know isn’t it great? Ok I have to go say hello to some people, will you be ok on your own?”

“Sure! James should be here soon anyways.” Betty said, checking her phone for the time.

Betty went over to the bar to get a glass of water, trying to make herself look busy. About ten minutes later, James walked in. Betty saw him over her shoulder, he definitely looked… good. He was wearing a clean white button up shirt, button open at the top with navy blue pants and brown shoes. He saw her immediately and smiled walking over to her.

“Betty! Hey! Wow you look amazing!” James said.

“Hey James! Thanks you. You look good as well.” Betty replied

They hugged and Betty began to walk them over to their table.

“Wow, so you friend put this whole thing together?” James asked.

“Yeah! She’s an event coordinator/designer and this is her first solo gig.” Betty said beaming for her friend.

“Cool. I’m going to get something to drink can I get you anything?”

“No I’m good, thanks.” Betty said.

James returned and the evening began with opening remarks from Veronica and the CEO of the company that was hosting the benefit. After that, everyone moved to the dance floor and began to dance.

“Do you dance?” James asked.

Betty’s eyes were fixed on the dancefloor picturing that night at the club with Jughead.

 _Snap out of it, Betty! We’re supposed to be moving forward._ She said to herself.

“Yes, of course.” Betty said smiling.

James held his hand out for her and she took it and they walked out to the dance floor. They had danced for a long time, James could definitely keep up with the rhythm. Every so often pointing things out to each other and laughing at each other’s jokes. Betty appreciated the fact that James had made no move to touch her while dancing. She was really enjoying the night out with James, but Veronica’s words kept coming back into her head.

_“Are you ready to spend time with a guy who isn’t Jughead?”_

Betty shook it off. James suggested they go get drinks.

“With the way you move, I figure we need to stay hydrated.” James said.

Betty laughed, “You kept up pretty good.”

After they had both gotten drinks, they walked to the back of the venue for some quieter space. They sat down in two vacant chairs.

“So are you having a good time?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, this definitely beats watching Netflix.” James said.

Betty smiled, James held her gaze. Betty immediately looked away, flushing a little.

“Betty, listen I just want to say thanks for the last two days. You have been amazing to hang out with.” James said.

“Of course! It was the least I could do.” Betty said.

They were silent for a few moments. When she looked up, James was staring at her again.

“You’re really beautiful you know that? And you’re so easy to talk to.”

Betty smiled, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Thanks.” Betty said. She didn’t know what else to say, she knew James was trying to flirt with her.

She could feel James looking at her but Betty couldn’t meet his gaze. Betty felt her heart rate increase. Veronica was right, she wasn’t ready for this. Before she knew it, James leaned in and kissed Betty on her right cheek.

Betty pulled away, “Listen James I’m flattered but- “

Over James’s shoulder, Betty caught something out of the corner of her eye. Or someone. Betty saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the venue. A tall, muscular man with curly black hair tamed with a signature beanie on his head.

Betty’s eyes widened, “Jughead.” she whispered.

Jughead was staring right at her and like no time had passed between them at all, she felt that magnetic pull between them. But Jughead didn’t look happy to see her. He looked… upset.

 _Oh no,_ Betty thought. Jughead must have seen James kiss her. How long had he been standing there? Why was he here?

James turned around to see what Betty was looking at. Jughead’s mouth was twisted, like he was in pain. He turned to leave. Betty jumped up immediately.

“Sorry James! I’ll be right back.”

Betty started running after Jughead.

“JUGHEAD!” Betty yelled. Oh god, this felt like deja vu but she wasn’t letting him walk away this time. Not until she found why he was there.

Finally, she caught up to him outside. Betty grabbed Jughead’s arm,

“JUGHEAD, WAIT!” Betty yelled again.

“It’s ok Betty, you don’t have to explain.” Jughead said.

“Explain what? What are you even doing here?” Betty said.

Jughead wouldn’t make eye contact with her, “It’s a long story but I wanted to see you… I had to see you…”

Betty’s heart constricted as it skipped a beat.

“Why?” Betty said. It’s not that she wasn’t happy to see him, but after their argument almost a month ago she couldn’t believe that he came all this way just to see her.

Jughead didn’t say anything. They were both standing on the side walk, under an awning that was protecting them from the rain.

Betty took a cautious step towards Jughead, “Jughead, look at me.” she said gently lifting her hand up to his chin. She forced him to look at her.

Jughead sighed and met her gaze.

“I came to apologize to you.” He said, not breaking eye contact.

Betty’s hand dropped to her side. She didn’t know what to say.

Jughead visibly swallowed and continued,

“I was really terrible to you, more terrible in fact than I have been to anyone in my entire life. I don’t know what was wrong with me. Seeing you and my Dad together witnessing your relationship was just too much for me and I snapped.” Jughead said, his voice shaking.

Betty nodded, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She understood this.

“You were right…” he continued, Betty looked up to meet Jughead’s gaze.

“I don’t know anything about you and I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. Betty I know there’s a chance you will never forgive me for how I treated you. I deserve that. But Betty I need you know… I need you to believe that you were not a meaningless one night stand. I should have never said that and I will never forgive myself. You were… you were this amazing bright and warm light that lit up what felt like eternal darkness. Like someone had finally turned the light on for me.”

Betty’s breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes reliving the memory. She still had not said a word. When Betty opened her eyes, Jughead was looking at the sidewalk, hands in his pockets.

“Anyways, I screwed it all up. I should have never spoken to you like that. Freak out or not, it wasn’t fair.”

If Betty was being honest, she thought about this exact moment for the last four weeks and although she had run through multiple scenarios in her head nothing had prepared her for this. Why was he doing this? Why now? And how did he even know she would be here?

 _Veronica._ Betty thought, rolling her eyes remembering all those secret conversations with Kevin.

Finally she said, “Why did it take you almost a month to tell me all of this? I tried calling you! You didn’t answer and you didn’t even bother calling me back.” Betty felt anger rise inside her.

Jughead didn’t say a word, he continued to stare at the cracks in the concrete.

“I hate you…” Betty whispered. Jughead’s eyes snapped up to look at her. “I hate you Jughead Jones,” Betty said again, her voice louder now. “ I hate you for crashing into me like a tidal wave and taking everything with you. For changing my life, for making me feel alive. For making me fall in love with you only for you to leave me, broken and alone in a parking lot. No explanation. Just gone. Riding away on that stupid bike of yours not even bothering to look back!” A single tear rolled down her cheek. It felt good to get these things off her chest.

Jughead looked at her, his face twisted in pain.

“I’m sorry Betty, that’s all I came to say. I’m sorry I messed up your date.”

Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise. _That’s it? That’s all he has to say?_  

“Betty it’s ok, really. I don’t know what I expected. Of course you wouldn’t wait around for me after how I treated you.”

 _What? Where is he going with this?_ Betty thought.

“You look beautiful Betty. I’m glad I got to see you and at least apologize. I hope you’re happy with the new guy, I’m sure he’ll treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” Jughead said, slowly he turned and walked out into the rain and down the street.

 _What? No!_ Betty thought. He was leaving? He wasn’t going to stay and fight for her? Part of Betty thought she should just let him go. They said their peace and now maybe she could finally move on with her life. Betty stared at Jughead’s back, moving farther and farther away.

 _No._ Betty thought. _No, screw this._ Betty didn't want to move on in a life that wasn't with Jughead.

Betty did what she should have done that night in the parking lot. Go after Jughead, go after the man she loved.

“Jughead, no! Wait!” Betty said and she started running after him. But he didn’t stop.

In a few strides, Betty caught up to him. She grabbed Jughead's right arm and pulled hard so he spun around. Betty launched herself at Jughead, wrapping her arms around his neck, sliding her left hand around the back of his head and into his hair, pulling him to her. Betty kissed Jughead, pouring everything she felt in the last four weeks into a single kiss. At first, Jughead hesitated a little but then he made a low humming noise in his throat and wrapping his arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry it has taken me a few days to update! I hope you enjoyed it! More updates coming soon! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	22. Saving You, Saving Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There is a explicit scene/smut at the end of this chapter.

**“It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart. The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning.”** _–Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

Archie had texted Jughead the address for the venue and Jughead was hoping to get there early to catch Betty before the event started. But he had hit so much traffic on his way down to the city, he didn’t make for almost an hour and half after he expected. He parked his car and almost sprinted down the street to the venue. When he got there, he entered the room and looked around for Betty and found her in the back of the room with a guy. Betty looked a little stiff and she was looking down. The guy leaned in and kissed Betty on the cheek.

All the wind rushed out of Jughead’s lungs, he couldn’t breathe. His heart breaking. He was too late. Betty then saw him, ocean blue eyes crashing into radiant green and he just couldn’t take it. But when she caught him outside, he figured the least he could do was apologize.

Jughead didn’t know what to expect, he got out everything he wanted to say. But then Betty asked him why he waited so long to apologize and Jughead couldn’t find the words to explain. Truth be told he didn’t really know- possibly the shame he felt for how he treated her?

Then Betty said that she hated him. That he ruined her life. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Jughead figured that no matter how much he loved Betty, the best thing he could do for her was walk away.

But then she chased after him and now they were kissing on the sidewalk in Manhattan in the pouring rain. As soon as her lips touched his it was like fireworks were going off. Exploding around them as they started to heal each other with their sweet, precious contact. They remained like that, kissing passionately in each other’s arms. Jughead didn’t know how much time had passed- seconds? minutes? hours? He didn’t care. Finally, they pulled apart pressing their foreheads together. Betty put her hands on Jughead’s chest and he had his hands on either side of Betty’s face.  

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jughead said, “Preferably somewhere dry, at least?”

Betty laughed, “Yes.” She kissed him again.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jughead said taking Betty’s hand.

“Wait! Oh god, James. I just left him in there.” Betty said.

Jughead stopped, jealousy blooming in his chest like wild fire.

“What do you want to do?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Do you mind if I just tell him I’m leaving? I don’t want to be rude.” Betty asked.

Jughead relaxed a little, “Of course. Are you sure Betty? I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Yes, he’s just a friend. I just met him a few days ago. Plus I’m here mainly for Veronica, it’s her event.” Betty said.

Jughead raised an eyebrow at Betty, she had to see the irony in what she just said.

“Stop it.” Betty said laughing, lightly hitting Jughead in his chest. He laughed, pretending to look wounded.

“Alright, I’ll wait here.” He said.

“Oh no,” Betty said. “You are coming in with me.”

“What? Are you sure?” Jughead said, unsure as to how Betty’s date would react.

“Yes, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Betty smiled, taking his hand and leading them back into the building.

Jughead felt love and happiness swell in his chest. When they got back into the venue, they found Betty’s date standing at the bar. Betty walked up to him, still holding Jughead’s hand and tapped him on the shoulder.

“James, I’m so sorry to do this to you but I’m actually going to leave. Will you be ok on your own?” Betty said.

James looked at Betty and then to Jughead. Jughead idly wondered what the two of them looked like since they had been out in the rain.

“Sure Betty, I understand. I’ll text you tomorrow?” James said.

“Yeah, sounds great. Talk to you then.” Betty said, waving goodbye and turning to leave.

Just as Jughead turned around he caught sight of Veronica across the room, she was staring at them. Veronica winked at Jughead, he smiled and gave her a slight nod and then followed Betty out of the venue.

When they got to Betty’s apartment, Jughead suddenly felt awkward. He knew that they had to talk, but where would they start? Jughead also couldn’t ignore how hot Betty looked in her tight dress, still soaking wet. He shook his head, he didn’t want to assume anything.

Betty threw her keys on the table and immediately took off her shoes.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know how I thought I would survive the whole night in those shoes. That’s the last time I let Veronica pick out shoes for me.” She laughed. Betty walked into her room.

Jughead followed her, the memory of the night they first met coming fresh into his mind. He flushed at the thought.

“Betty?” Jughead said.

“Yes, Jughead?” Betty said.

He paused, staring at this girl that he loved, knowing how much he hurt her and it made his chest hurt.

Betty walked closer to him, “Jughead, what is it?”

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

“I just want you to know how sorry I am. The last person I expected to see when I went to visit my Dad was you. The shock just sent me over the edge. I saw the relationship you and my Dad had and it just brought all the issues I had been avoiding all these years to the front of my mind. It made me so angry, I have never felt that way before and I handled it entirely the wrong way.”

Betty sighed and sat down on her bed, “Jughead, I get it. Really, I do. I guess I just couldn’t understand why you hated me so much and why it was such a bad thing that I helped your Dad.”

“I don’t hate you Betty. I never hated you.” Jughead said sitting down next to her.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Betty whispered. She looked like she was staring into space.

Jughead winced. All this time Jughead had been hurting but he never thought about what all of this was doing to Betty. Sure, he wondered what she was doing day to day but he figured she would’ve moved on from him. But Jughead now knew that it affected her a lot like it affected him. But by the look on her face, he gathered that it was probably worse for her. Jughead put his hand over Betty’s and gently squeezed. Betty looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

“Betty honestly, I really thought you would want nothing to do with me after what I said. I had so much shame about how I treated you and walking away, especially after you begged me to stay. I felt no better than my mother.”

Betty’s eyes softened. “No Jughead, don’t think that.”

Betty lifted her hand and put it on Jughead’s cheek and he leaned into the contact. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Jughead’s lips. His eyes fluttered.

“I thought about you every day.” Jughead whispered.

“Me too.” Betty said.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” He asked.

“Mean what?” Betty said.

“That you hate me for coming into your life.” Jughead said softly.

Betty started to cry, “No” she whispered.

“Betty, please don't cry.” Jughead lifted his hand to Betty’s face and wiped a stray tear away. 

“Jughead, I’ve never thought I could feel this way about someone, the way I feel about you. And when you left… ”

Jughead took a sharp intake of breath. He kissed her suddenly, hard. Jughead could taste Betty’s salty tears and that only made him want to kiss her more. He wanted to heal her. He wanted to consume her whole and protect her from all the darkness, all the pain that she felt.

Betty must’ve sensed his urgency because she was kissing him back fervently. She stood suddenly, pulling on his hand so he would stand. Betty led Jughead out of her room and to the bathroom. Jughead looked at Betty confused, as she turned the shower on.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” Betty said shyly, biting her bottom lip.

Jughead swallowed hard. Jughead shivered as he felt Betty’s delicate fingers pull on the hem of his t-shirt. Jughead leaned down and began kissing Betty’s neck as his fingers found the zipper on her dress, he started to pull the zipper down. Betty stepped back and slowly pushed the dress of her shoulders. Jughead’s eyes followed Betty’s hands as she took the dress off. She looked so beautiful, Jughead thought he was going to die in that moment, lost in her beauty.

Jughead held Betty’s face and kissed her. “You are so beautiful.”

Betty smiled. They began kissing again and Jughead unclasped Betty’s bra while Betty unbuckled Jughead’s belt and unzipped his pants. They both pulled off the rest of their remaining clothing. Betty pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower. Jughead followed her in. The water was hot, but it felt good on their cold skin. Betty adjusted the shower head so that they could both fit under it.

They were so vulnerable like this. Jughead’s heart was racing, he couldn’t believe this was happening. That he had found Betty and that she still wanted to be with him. Jughead knew that she hadn’t forgiven him yet but he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Jughead picked up Betty’s hand and placed it on his chest so that she could feel his thumping heartbeat. Betty did the same. Her heart was beating fast and hard against her chest.

They started to kiss again, running their hands everywhere. Jughead started working his way down Betty’s neck when she put her hands on his erection. Jughead gasped. He would never get over how good it felt to be in her hands. Jughead lifted Betty up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs tight around his torso, they continued to kiss, losing themselves in their embrace. Without missing a beat, Jughead entered her. Betty cried out, nestling her head in the crook of Jughead’s neck, her arms wrapped around him. Jughead continued, slowly rocking them until they both found their release.

After, when they were both dry lying in Betty’s bed- Jughead was holding Betty tightly as he looked up at the ceiling. Her head resting on his shoulder while he gently stroked her arm with his thumb.

“Betty?” Jughead said quietly.

“Mmm?” Betty said.

“I love you.” he said, barely a whisper.

Betty looked up at him, she was smiling.

“I love you too.” Betty said.

Love and happiness and light exploded in Jughead’s chest. Betty put her hand on Jughead’s cheek, gently running her finger tips down his cheek. They kissed again, losing themselves in each other once more.


	23. Skeletons in the Closet

 

  **"Let me put this simply, I love you, and will continue to do so until the stars burst and the earth splits and God whispers at last to the universe, goodnight." __** ** __** _-Beau Taplin, "Goodnight_

 

* * *

 

Betty

Betty opened her eyes and squinted at the morning light coming through her bedroom window. She smiled with the realization that she had slept through the night without a nightmare. She turned over and saw Jughead sleeping on his side, facing away from her. Betty could hear him lightly snoring.

Quietly, she got out of her bed and picked her discarded pajamas up off the floor from the night before. She put them on and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Betty checked the time on her phone, 6:25am. She knew it was way too early for her to be up but she needed time to think and she need that time to think alone. Betty went into the kitchen and put on the coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew, she stared out the kitchen window running last night’s events in her mind. She smiled, she still could not believe Jughead had showed up at the benefit. Betty would have to thank Veronica for that one later. Not to mention, get the details from her as to how she got into contact with Jughead in the first place.

When the coffee was ready, Betty poured herself a cup and headed out into the front room. Grabbing her journal from her bag, she sat down on the couch. Taking a sip of her coffee, she opened to a fresh page in her journal.

Betty paused, she couldn’t bring herself to write anything down. She sighed. Betty didn’t really know where to begin. She was over the moon that Jughead had found her last night and that they had spent the night together. But they still had a lot of issues to work out. Her relationship with F.P. was one of them, she wasn’t prepared to stop visiting F.P. She didn’t expect Jughead to come with her but she didn’t want to get in the middle of their issues either. Betty knew if she stopped seeing F.P., she would be indeed taking a side.

And then there was… the darkness. Where would Betty begin with that? Her nightmares? Her sister’s death? And everything else…

Suddenly, Betty heard keys in the front door of the apartment. The door opened and Veronica walked in, still in her clothes from last night. Betty tried not to laugh.

“Late night? Or should I say early morning?” Betty said.

Veronica cringed at the sight of her friend, “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“I should be.” Betty said.

Veronica dropped her shoes on the floor and then sat down on the couch next to Betty.

“How’d things go last night?” Veronica asked.

“Good.” Betty said smiling. “He’s still here actually.”

“What?” Veronica said, laughing.

Betty nodded, picking up her coffee, “I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Did he tell you?” Veronica asked.

“No, I guessed.” Betty laughed, “How else would Jughead have known where to find me last night?”

“I hope you’re not upset with me Betty. I just couldn’t idly sit by anymore and watch you be in so much pain.”

Betty put her hand on Veronica’s arm, “No V. It’s ok, I’m glad that you did. I am curious though what you said to get him down here.”

“Well first off, I didn’t call Jughead directly. I called his friend Archie.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yup. He sounds super cute by the way.”

“Ronnie!” Betty said, rolling her eyes.

“Anyways, I told Archie that you were going on a date and if Jughead wanted you back he was going to have to move fast.”

“Wow! I can’t believe you did that.”

“Well it worked didn’t it?” Veronica said smirking.

Betty nodded, smiling to herself.

“So what’s going to happen now? Ooo! Is Jughead going to move here? Or are you going move to him? Oh that would suck to lose you and-“

Betty put her hand up to silence Veronica.

“We haven’t thought that far ahead. The only thing we’ve decided is that I’m going to go visit him next weekend. Jughead wants to introduce me to Archie and Archie’s Dad Fred.”

“That’s so great Betty!” Veronica said but then paused at Betty’s facial expression. “But then why do you like that’s not great?”

Betty sighed, “We still need to discuss F.P. and I need to tell him about the other skeletons I keep in my closet.”

Veronica nodded, “I understand F.P. but everything else? Couldn’t you wait until you two are a little more serious to have that conversation?”

Betty chewed on her lower lip, thinking. Should she tell Jughead about her dark past so soon? She just got him back and what would he say? How would he react?

Betty shook her head, “No, I need to tell him. Jughead is going to take it one way or another and I don’t want to be two months or six months or a year down the road and have him freak out on me again.”

“I get it, B. Just be careful ok? It can be kind of a shock hearing news like that, listening to a story like yours.” Veronica put her hand over Betty’s and squeezed.

“I need to tell him V. There’s such a negative stigma around mental issues especially for those who self-harm. People look at your scars and think that you are crazy when really we are the ones who are brave.” Betty said.

“Ok, well I’m here for you no matter how he takes it.” Veronica said. “But for now, I’m going to bed. I need some serious sleep.”

Veronica got up and left Betty on the couch with her thoughts. Betty started writing in her journal trying to get her thoughts to paper.

Later, Betty heard her bedroom door open. She had been done writing for about thirty minutes. Betty listened, holding her second cup of coffee as Jughead went to the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and the faucet being turned on and off. Betty wondered if Jughead would come find her or go back to bed. Then the soft patter of Jughead’s bare feet on the wood floor gave Betty her answer.

Betty looked up at Jughead, “Hi.” she said.

“Good morning. What are you doing out here?” Jughead said. He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Betty nestled into Jughead’s side and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’ve been out here thinking.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead pulled Betty a little closer, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Betty sighed. “I’m not entirely sure I want to pop the bubble we’ve been in since you showed up last night.”

Jughead nodded. “You’re not regretting anything are you?”

Betty looked up at Jughead, surprised by his question. “No! No Jughead, I don’t regret anything about last night. I promise.”

“Ok.” He said, breathing a sigh of relief. He kissed her on the side of her forehead.

Betty smiled, instantly. It was such a comforting feeling.

“Do you regret anything?” Betty said.

“Only that I didn’t come to my senses sooner.” Jughead said quietly.

“Better late than never.” Betty said, laughing a little.

“I’ve missed that sound.”

“Jughead… I need you to know that I’m not going to stop visiting F.P.”

Betty felt Jughead stiffen, “I know. I should’ve never asked you to do that.”

“I want to tell you why though.” Betty said. It was time to have this conversation, now or never.

“Betty you don’t have to do that. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“No, I want to.” Betty said, “I need you to know, it’s important to me.”

Jughead hesitated a little and then nodded his head.

“Ok, I’m all ears.”

“But before I begin, I want you to know that I am not trying to stand up for F.P. in anyway. It’s just what happened.” Betty said.

Jughead nodded.

Betty took a deep breath, “It started back when I was a junior in high school. My sister Polly was a senior and she had met this guy on the internet. She didn’t really tell me much about him other than she had met someone and she had feelings for him. They had met once when our football team had an away game at his school. Anyways, my parents would’ve gone nuclear if they knew Polly had a boyfriend so she saw him in secret.”

“Oh wow.” Jughead said.

“I went away that summer, for an internship. When I came home in August Polly was gone. My parents said that Polly had gotten mentally ill and they had to send her away to a home. I obviously missed Polly and I idly wondered how much truth was in my parent’s story. Everything just didn’t add up. But, it was my senior year, so I was busy with cheerleading, planning homecoming and running for class president. I just… forgot about her. But by Christmas, I knew something was up. So I did some investigative work and I found out my parents were holding Polly at a home for troubled youth.”

“What? Why?” Jughead said.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but they sent Polly away because she was pregnant. I didn’t find out until I secretly went to go see her. Polly was furious that my parents had lied to me and so was I. So I went home that night and demanded that my parents bring Polly home. But they refused, not until Polly gave birth and the baby was put up for adoption.”

“Jesus. They didn’t give her a choice in the matter?” Jughead asked.

Betty shook her head, “No. So when Polly finally did come home she was a mess. Polly had post-partum depression plus losing her baby, it was awful. But Polly had tried getting in touch with her ex, she was convinced that getting in contact with him was going to fix everything.”

Betty paused, tears starting to prick the back of her eyes.

“So what happened?” Jughead asked, gently pressing her to continue.

“Polly found out that he was dead. The guy she loved and had a baby with was murdered. Polly was devastated. I did the best I could to console her but she wouldn’t let any of us help her. When I came home the next day from school, I found Polly dead in her room. She had killed herself.”

Jughead gasped in shock. “Oh my god Betty, that is terrible I’m so sorry.”

“We didn’t even have a funeral for her. My parents were so ashamed. So they put all their effort and emotion into me. Making sure I was perfect and did everything right. I wasn’t allowed to disappoint them and if I did they let me know it.”

Betty squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“I suppressed my feelings for so long. I was so good at faking it. But one day over spring break in my sophomore year of college I went home to visit my parents. My mom and I got into an argument and she hit me. It was all downhill after that. That was the first night I…”

Betty couldn’t say the words. She lifted her wrist up so Jughead could see the fading white scars on her skin.

Jughead’s eyes widened. He looked at Betty and then down at her scars.

“That was right around the time I met your Dad.” Betty said. “A few months went by before he noticed. But I think he could always tell something dark was overwhelming me. One day he saw my wrist and convinced me that I needed help. So I did, I went home and got set up with a therapist and I told Veronica. We actually just celebrated my one year anniversary a few months back and I have a new therapist here in New York that I see once a week.”

Jughead held Betty’s wrist, running his thumb over her scars. It made Betty shiver. Jughead laced his fingers through Betty’s and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.” Jughead said.

“I’m better now Jughead. I still have nightmares and some days are worse than others. My therapist says that I have post-traumatic stress disorder from finding my sister dead. But honestly Jughead, if it wasn’t for F.P. I don’t know if I ever would’ve stopped hurting myself.”

Jughead nodded.

“Anyways, I wanted you to know the truth before we continued our relationship. In case you want to back out now that you know.” Betty said, her voice faltering on the last few words.

Jughead snorted, “Betty there is no way you could get rid of me now.”

Betty’s eyes shot to Jughead’s. “Really?”

“Betty, I love you. Don’t you remember what you said to me that day in the parking lot? I don’t care that you have a dark past. I want to be with you. I want to work through this with you and support you in any way that I can.” Jughead said kissing Betty.

Betty’s heart felt like it might explode. Relief and love and reassurance washed over her.

Betty returned Jughead’s kiss, “I love you too.” She whispered.

The two of them remained on the couch in perfectly comfortable silence, cuddling and day dreaming about what the future held for them.

 


	24. Epilogue

**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**

**Love never fails.**

_\- 1 Corinthians 13:4-8_

 

* * *

 

Jughead

_Dear F.P.,_

_I want to say thank you for the advice I desperately needed in your last letter. As I am sure you have heard from Betty, we are back together. You were right about her, Betty is one of the strongest people I have ever met. I had no idea how much she was up against and I feel privileged that she is willing to share it with me. I think Betty still tries to hide how much she is hurting when she is with me but I am hopeful that over time she will trust me enough to show me everything. I know trust doesn’t happen overnight so the most I can do is give her my support and be constant in her life. Kind of like you have been. To be honest, I’m glad Betty had you in her life when she was at her darkest point. Although you give me a lot of credit, you have been through some dark times as well._

_Right now, I plan to continue working with Fred at his construction site. He really needs the help and I figure it’s the least I can do. The long distance has been hard, but Betty is really supportive and I plan to apply to some publishing jobs in New York soon.  Betty has been up to Riverdale to meet Archie and Fred, they really like her. Especially after she showed off her cooking skills in the kitchen, you know all the Andrew’s men eat is pizza or burgers from Pop’s._

_Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know when I will be ready to visit you again. Everything that happened with Betty has shown me that I have my own issues to work out as well. But I thought in the meantime, we could at least write to each other._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your son,_

_Jughead Jones III_

 

 

**THE END <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> That's all she wrote! Thank you so much to those of you who have been on this journey with me! I have never posted my writing anywhere before but the one thing that pushed me to write this story was the community on this website. On all these fanfics, I have never seen a negative comment. All the kudos, bookmarks and encouraging comments meant the world to me! So thank you, thank you, thank you <3 
> 
> Until next time my friends!
> 
> Peace & Blessings, 
> 
> Peyton

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> If you couldn't tell- the prologue is written in a dream sequence. There is a lot of debate out there about whether or not dream sequences should be put in writing because it can be hard for it to be done correctly. I really wanted to challenge myself and I did research on dreams, night terrors and images in dreams as well. I also used images that I have had in my own nightmares, especially the emotion behind it. Like the fear I have felt when I can not yell out or speak in a dream. I really wanted to show Betty's "darkness" right away in a unique form. After a lot of editing, I think it came out pretty good! 
> 
> P.S. This is my first time writing a fanficition- ever! So go easy on me ;) Constructive criticism and comments are welcome! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> P & B,
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
